


SECUESTRO MILITAR

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Jonas Brothers, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Shawn Mendes, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Vore, Crying, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Enemas, Erotic, GUYS, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Large Cock, M/M, Men Crying, Militar, Military, Military Academy, Military Families, Military Homophobia, Military Kink, Military Training, Military Uniforms, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pain, Protective Shawn Mendes, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scary, Scat, Secuestro, Semi-Public Sex, Sensate Orgy, Sex, Shit, Shower Sex, Sweat, Underage Rape/Non-con, boys, dirty - Freeform, force, gay boys, houts, hutr, hutring, kidnapted Shawn Mendes, obligations, peeing, wattpad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Shawn Mendes tenía su vida planeada: ir a la iglesia los domingos, ser maestro de religión en un colegio y vivir la vida pacíficamente con su prometida: Samantha, una bella mujer que ha compartido con él desde hace años.Sin embargo, su padre, considera que en entrenamiento militar es importante para Shawn y lo enlista, y cambio el accede a comprarle un anillo para que Shawn pueda contraer matrimonio con su prometida.Disfrutando de los primeros días de estar enlistado, se une al pelotón de guerra en donde es secuestrado por los oponentes y pronto se dará cuenta de que ellos son más perversos de lo que creen. Temiendo por su vida y muriendo de hambre decide seguir y hacer al pie de la letra lo que ellos le piden con tal de volver a casa.
Relationships: Nick Jonas/Shawn Mendes, Shawn Mendes / Chris Evans, Shawn Mendes / Chris Hemsworth, Shawn Mendes /Charlie St. George, Shawn Mendes /Jacob Elordi
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1




	2. La guerra

Cuando la primera bomba explotó a varios metros de un compañero de galpón, me di cuenta de que todo era peor de lo que había imaginado. Cuando me enlistaron creí que sería más fácil y menos sangriento y fue todo lo contrario.  
─Mierda─ dije agachándome y tapándome los oídos. La presión de lo que ocurría me hizo rememorar el momento en donde había comprado un hermoso y delicado anillo para mi novia, ahora prometida, a la cual luego de cuatro años de relación iba a proponerle matrimonio. Yo, Shawn Mendes siempre pensé en que mi familia sería con mi mujer, dos niños, un perro y una pecera. No pedía nada más y estaba más que seguro que cuando me arrodillara frente a Samanta, ella diría que ─sí─ en menos de un santiamén.  
Era la típica estampa navideña con abrigos grandes, olor a conservas y frutas confitadas y un pavo en la mesa a medio comer. Un leve olor a leche con chocolate y villancicos de fondo.  
Y así fue, todo fue de manera sorpresiva en la última cena de navidad, antes de que emprendiera a mis últimas clases militares. Antes de comenzar a cenar, me puse de pie haciendo un brindis y luego, muy educadamente, dejando atónitos a todos, empecé a pedirle matrimonio a mi chica. Mis suegros me felicitaron, mi madre lloraba, mi bisabuelo dijo que yo era todo un hombre.  
Yo asentí estrechado ya su ya arrugada mano.  
Mi propio padre me había ayudado con lo del anillo pues siendo yo su hijo único debía acolitarme. Pero no acabó allí, como mi padre me había ayudado a obtener el anillo, decidí cumplir uno de los sueños que él no pudo hacer cuando tuvo mi edad, pues tenía la cadera un poco desviada, por eso que fue el #32 en la lista de enlistados de su ciudad. Era más por capricho de mi padre que por gusto propio. No era muy bueno con la violencia, pero ¿Qué podría malir sal?  
Me fui alegre, joven, con ganas de aprender sobre cómo ser un militante de guerra y luchar por su país, y ahora que estaba allí, solo deseaba volver a casa, atar nudos sueltos, freír papas con salchichas y ver Netflix acostado en la comodidad de mi casa.  
Los jefes de su escuadrón nos habían preparado muy bien para todo tipo de condiciones. A veces interrumpían nuestro sueño pasada la media noche, nos hacían desnudar y arrastrarnos hasta el campo en donde nos ponían a correr mientras nos bañaban de agua helada. Mi cuerpo, blanco, largo y formado, se arrastraba como una maldita lagartija por el fango arenoso preparado con anterioridad. Sabía que no debía respirar con la cabeza muy gacha, ya que sería muy incómodo tener lodo dentro de la nariz, y también teníamos que levantar un poco las caderas mientras nos arrastrábamos para evitar lastimarnos los genitales. Cuando acabó aquello nos hicieron parar en una larga fila y nos rociaron con agua, luego de eso podíamos volver a las habitaciones a dormir.  
Si alguien tenía un resfriado al día siguiente sería castigado.  
Otras de las cosas para prepararnos fueron las veces en donde nos hacían arrastrarnos por la tierra y disparar un objetivo a lejos, o nos vendaban los ojos y nos metían a un campo con huecos, y al tratar de salir, sin vista, muchos caían a los huecos o como mínimo se llevaban un susto de muerte.  
Sin embargo, también nos habían enseñado valores patrióticos y manejo de armas y granadas. Así mismo, a lavar ropa, a cocinar y a tener la cama. La disciplina era la firma de ello.  
Sin embargo nada me había preparado para lo que estaba viviendo.  
Vi como la granada le golpeaba el hombro a uno de mis compañeros y luego algo de chispas y humo que hacía que su cuerpo se partiera en pedazos y un horrible olor a sangre y carne nos bañaba a quienes estábamos cerca. Luego todo se ponía en cámara lenta y un pitido horrible que hacía doler la cabeza comenzaba a sonar. El campo estaba mojado y lleno de trincheras, alambres y lodos. Había muchísimo ruido, más del soportable, luego de un tiempo lo único que podía escuchar era un zumbido y de se veía uno que otro caballo al fondo y los enemigos “Falcon” ganaban terreno.


	3. Falcon

Las bombas seguían explotando y llevándose a mis compañeros y del humo apenas podía ver donde pisaba o de donde salían las bombas. Recuerdo haber rezado mucho a Dios para que todo acabara pronto o para que me diera fuerza de voluntad para seguir de pie.  
Disparos comenzaron a cruzar y oía el zumbido muy cerca y luego mis compañeros se oían lejos ─Shawn... No─ escuchaba de fondo y luego ─Maldición Shawn─ escuchaba un grito, sin embargo, yo seguía corriendo, hasta la siguiente trinchera. Yo me sentía como un idiota, honestamente. No sabía ni siquiera hacia donde iba, pero cada vez el sonido del lodo en mis botas era más aguado y húmedo. Y luego llegué a una, por si lo saben, una trinchera es un hecho amplio en la tierra reforzado con madera y paja que permite estar resguardado de los disparots, sin embargo, si una bomba cae allí podría ser el fin de varios chicos. Quería sacar la cabeza y la punta de la escopeta y disparar pero una de las premisas era “no disparar si no estamos seguros de que es el enemigo” y me detuve en seco agachándome dentro. Abracé mi rifle y traté de forzar mi visión en ver que había cerca, pero con todo el humo, apenas podía observar algo que no fuera un enemigo caído chillando sin sus dos piernas.  
Había corrido mucho a lo largo del campo y ahora escondido podía tener al menos unos segundos de paz rezando para que todo acabar pronto. Sequé una lágrima con mi mano sucia de lodo y tenía dos granadas en el cinturón resguardadas y mi escopeta abrazada a mí. Recuerdo haberme encomendado a Dios y prometerle que si me sacaba de allí, iría a la iglesia todos los viernes y domingos.  
Respire agitadamente mientras imaginaba como iba a salir de allí, pues las bombas explotaban varias veces más y más fuertes y saque el crucifijo de mi pecho y lo besé. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.  
Me asomé y pude ver a lo lejos a quienes disparaban a mis compañeros.  
Recargué y Disparé. Recargué y Disparé. Recargué y Disparé.  
Los tumbé luego de disparar apenas con un cuarto de mi cabeza fuera de la trinchera y sentí un gran alivio de ello. Pero todo se puso sumamente mal cuando dos enemigos “Falcon” se metieron en mi trinchera apuntándome y golpeándome. Todos fue rápido: mi arma cayó, intenté poner mis brazos delante para protegerme y chillé al ver como uno de ellos me apuntó, y luego, un fuerte golpe con la culata en mi cien. Perdí la conciencia.  
Cuando desperté ya era de noche y no estaba en donde la última vez mis ojos se mantuvieron abiertos. Iba encima de una carreta sucia con el traje desgarrado y lleno de lodo. Había un suave olor a carne fresca, óxido, humedad y lodo, lodo por doquier. La carreta era tirada por un caballo que hacía que todo se agitara por el camino empedrado y mal obrado y alguien tiraba de él. El cielo azul casi negro, tenía una que otra nuble pequeña blanca y no había luna. Al fondo pude ver el bosque de pinos y detrás de ella había sido la batalla. Yo ya me encontraba lejos de allí, y respiré tranquilamente de que todo había terminado y de que me habían salvado de esos malditos.  
Mi mano se sentía caliente y húmeda y vi que la sangre de un cadáver, o más bien, de la pierna de un cadáver goteaba sobre mí. No lo entendía.  
Levanté mejor mi cabeza y revisé el panorama… Allí entré en pánico y me traté de levantar pero mis manos solo se hundían en pedazos de humanos muertos.  
Trate de incorporarme y bajarme de la carreta y apenas lo hice caí. Estaba comenzando a llover a lo lejos y veía los relámpagos, parecía una estampa de terror, que cuando quise incorporarme, una patada en los costados me tiro al suelo de nuevo y luego me tiraron del cabello.  
Yo estaba débil y asustado. Cerré mis ojos y en el suelo me hice un ovillo. Estaba vulnerable ante todos ellos, sin armas, sin granadas o cuchillos; con el corazón en la garganta y temblando como un niño pequeño.


	4. Miedo

A lo lejos del camino veía una enorme puerta de alambres y maderas de más de 4 metros de alto cerrarse, y podía leer claramente la palabra NOCLAF: FALCON al revés.  
─Vaya, vaya. No eres tan valiente luego de sacarle media cara a uno de los nuestros─ me dijo uno de los que se agachó frente a mí y me tomaba del rostro. Bajo sus dedos gruesos hasta mi etiqueta y leyó ─Mendes, S. ¿Te has dejado capturar por los mismos enemigos?  
Apenas podía articular palabra. Seguía asustado. Estaba seguro de que en algún momento vendrían amigos de mi pelotón y me rescatarían, o quizá todo había sido parte de un ensayo. Sí. Seguramente sería eso. Sentía que en algún momento escucharía el grito del director de entrenamiento diciendo que se detuvieran y que me dejaran libre.  
Eso no ocurrió.  
Otro de los tipos que estaba cerca habló mirándome. Se me notaba ansioso ─ Hay que llevarlo con el sargento Jonas, él quería otra puta, ¿no?  
─Tienes razón Torombolo─ Dijo el viejo frente a mí levantando su vista hacia el tipo que habló ─ Este muchacho tiene lo que él quiere...─ Me miró y yo estaba más asustado que nunca porque no sabía a qué se referían. Para ese entonces el agua caía un poco más fuerte y se formaban charcos a mí alrededor. El lodo se hacía más blando y comenzaba dolerme el cuerpo, la cabeza. Y ciertas partes de mi cuerpo ardían.  
Me tomaron por debajo de las axilas, y me arrastraron por el lodo, lo poco que pude lo camine. Mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y estaba cagado de miedo. Creo que estaba llorando. Podía ver los rostros de las personas que me miraban como un extraño capturado en medio de esa base. Caminamos bastante, recuerdo seguir el camino recto almos 800 metros de largo, luego nos dirigimos hacia la derecha, luego doblaos a la izquierda. Allí, en un gran galpón me esperaba alguien. Tuve miedo, por qué su rostro, a pesar de que mostraba cierta amabilidad, me hacía revolver las tripas. Tenía las piernas separadas, con sus manos detrás de su cuerpo y la cabeza tirada un poco hacia atrás y ladeada un poco, como enseñando su aire de superioridad. En su cintura colgaban dos revólveres llenos de maldad.  
Lo primero que pensé, era que me iban a matar de una forma tortuosa y desgarradora. Esos eran tiempos en donde no piedad, y yo había matado, así que, si ellos me hacían algo, lo merecía. Oh Dios, perdóname.  
Estaba tan arrepentido. Pensé en mi madre y mientras me acercaban a él, lloré aún más fuerte. Yo era muy joven y no quería morir así.  
Me hicieron entrar y me pusieron a mitad de la sala. Me quede allí con la mirada perdida y agachada. Mirando como a un extremo, como un gato a punto de ser golpeado, solo esperando el golpe. Pude ver que el tipo cerraba la puerta y bajaba las persianas.  
“Genial, así nadie se dará cuenta de la bala que me meterá en la cabeza” pensé. Muy a diferencia de eso él se acercó a una nevera y la abrió. Sacó una botella de agua y la abrió. Pude oír el sello de plástico y de la tapa romperse y luego le dio un sorbo para luego soltar un leve “ahhhh”  
Se quedó en silencio mirando y estudiándome. Dio la vuelta por detrás de mí y cerré mis ojos. Cuando me puso una de sus manos en mis hombros yo solté un gritillo y caí de rodillas chillando y derrumbándome allí mismo. No quería morir. Jamás. No quería hacerlo así, no lejos de mi familia, en donde nunca encuentren mi cuerpo, no quería dejar mi matrimonio a medio empezar. No soportaría el corazón roto de mi madre pues ella no perdonaría a mi padre por haberme metido aquí. Creí que todo sería un juego, un leve juego en el cual nunca tendría que ver a un chico explotar justo a mi lado.  
Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza cubriéndome en el piso y Jonas solo se quedó allí parado viéndome todo patético y asustado.  
─Es el estrés post traumático─ dijo –Honestamente, no creí que lo fueras a desarrollar tan rápido, pero tal parece que sí─ me tomó del uniforme y me puso de pie. Con algo de ayuda logré mantener el equilibrio. Tenía mis ojos cerrados y respiré por la boca –Eso es… calma muchacho, calma…


	5. Secuestro

Como pude, luego de unos segundos, hablé –No fue mi intención, no quise matar a esos soldados, pero debía hacerlo, señor─ dije, tomando en cuenta de que él tenía casi mi misma edad, pero debía mantener respeto por él. Eso me había enseñado, tener respeto por los de un rango superior, y si los de su manada le respetaban en un cien por ciento, yo debía hacerlo en un doscientos. –Señor, por favor, no quise… Mi padre creyó que sería buena idea y yo solo vine, yo no soy así, soy muy pacifista y…  
Él me hizo callar diciéndome “shuuuu” Automáticamente guardé silencio asintiendo. –Vas a escucharme soldado…─ Miró mi uniforme embarrado de lodo y tierra en la parte del pecho leyó –Mendes, s.  
─Mendes, Shawn, señor. Ese es mi nombre.  
Jonas empezó a asentir con la cabeza y me miro a la cara. –Pues bienvenido Mendes. Esta es mi humilde morada─ dijo. Pude ver todo el galpón, era amplio, grande, las paredes eran de concreto y altas, con tejado de madera. Así mismo dos ventadas en los lados paralelos del lugar. Allí mismo había una cocineta sobre una mesa y al lado un montón de frascos con especias, azúcar, café, también tenía ollas, platos con cucharas y latas de conserva. Una de esas paredes, la del fondo estaba completamente cubierta por una cortina echa de lona negra, y que había sido colgada con una cuerda de extremo a extremo. Al otro lado una cama sin sabana alguna y dos almohadas, un edredón y una mesita con libros bajo una lámpara apagada. Supongo que la mantenía así porque a pesar de que ya era de noche, mantenía las dos luces fluorescentes que colgaban de una viga del techo.  
─Seré claro muchacho, esto no es un hotel cinco estrellas y dormir te congelará los huevos, debes dormir con la boca cerrada para no dejar que las cucarachas se metan dentro y dormir boca abajo para que no te duela la columna, porque dormirás en el piso, el cual es frÍo.  
Yo solo asentí un poco más calmado porque Jonas no parecía tan malo. ¡Oh demonios! Que equivocado estaba.  
─Como ya lo sabes, estás retenido, así le llamaría yo: “retenido”. Secuestro suena horrible. Ehh…─ comenzó a pensar. –Mis soldados afirman que te encontraron en una trinchera lista para atacar, y te noquearon. Lo que yo no sabía era que tú habías matado a mi gente… y con esa carita de inocente que te cargas…  
“Mierda” pensé en lo estúpido que había sido yo por pedir perdón y piedad ante algo que él desconocía.  
─Soy buena persona, siempre y cuando sigas al pie de la letra todo lo que diga. Y para que veas que es cierto, quiero que desde ya te vayas enterando de que mi gente ha sufrido el sobre de muerte que las tuyas. Aun así, tomamos ventaja a último momento, pero sin disparos, sino, recogiendo a los no tan moribundos, y los hemos retenido aquí. Queremos ver si su gente, es tan buena como para hacer un intercambio. Tenían muy buenas armas y misiles, así que, tenemos 6 jóvenes retenidos, y pedimos a cambio su armamento.  
Shawn negó ─Eso es imposible…. No lo harán.  
─Eso no me interesa, pero es mi propuesta, joven. Si ellos te quieren vivo, si ellos realmente quieren volverte a ver… deberán seguir al pie de la letra lo que pedimos. No nos pueden atacar aquí, ya que si lo hacen estaría fallando de una manera terrible, así mismo no pueden acercarse, porque no nos cuesta fusilar a uno de los seis justo en frente de nuestra puerta. Somos gente sin piedad. Soy Nick Jonas y me conocen como la “bestia”, Pero ni siquiera me acerco al nivel de maldad de los que son realmente grandes. Hay peores y si tienes suerte, no vas a conocerlos.  
Tragué de miedo. Sentí que me faltaba el aire, pero allí estuvo Nick para retenerme y no dejarme desfallecer. Así mismo, con sumo cuidado puso el pico dela botella en mis labios y pude beber alguna. Allí en ese momento me di cuenta de lo sediento que me encontraba. Pude sentir el líquido bajar por mi garganta y se sentía tan bien. Me di cuenta de que también sentía hambre, pero eso no importaba a pesar de que me dolía el estómago y las heridas.  
─Pero mientras todo tu ejército decide si vales o no la pena para ser rescatado, estas bajo mi mandato, así que tienes que hacerme caso, o si no, me veré en la obligación de cortarte las muñecas y dejarte manco.  
Me sentí atónito y pude ver en el rostro de Nick que él no mentía en lo absoluto. ─También estoy muy armado y tú no tienes más que ¿Fuerza quizá? Pero no la suficiente como para detenerme. Y viéndote ahora, me he excitado al ver a un chico tan atractivo y guapo como tú.


	6. Obligación

Yo arrugué mi entrecejo. Debía estar bromeando. Esto no estaba pasando. Estaba mal en caso de que hablara en serio.  
─Una vez me la chuparon detrás de este galpón y fue una maravilla, era un chico con los mismos labios que tú, así, bien formados como los de una buena puta. Recuerdo como pasaba la lengua por todo el glande para luego mirarme abrir su boca, e ir por todo el rabo… ahhhh. Como ves, aquí o hay más que hombres y a veces uno se excita al ver a hombrecitos bien formados con un cuerpo escultural como el que tú seguro tienes debajo del uniforme. Yo disfrutaré, no creo que tú lo hagas– me dijo tranquilo.  
─Yo no soy gay…─ fue lo que alcancé a decir pues sentía que mi garganta se había cerrado. Jonas quería una mamada. Eso era obvio. Mierda. Maldije y lo volví a maldecir en mi mente.  
Nick sacó su revólver y lo llevó a mi cara. Cerré mis ojos muy muy fuerte, simplemente esperando el balazo y el sonido. Dicen que el cuerpo que muere de un disparo en la cabeza solo siente un fuerte dolor que dura segundos pero que se nubla por el fuerte golpe interno y luego zumbidos más nada. Seguro me iba a meter un balazo en la cabeza. Acarició mi mejilla con la punta del revolver de arriba hacia abajo.  
─Abre los ojos, pedazo de mierda─ me dijo y los abrí. Mis ojos se pegaron con los suyos y no aparté la mirada ni un segundo. Sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba de terror. Estaba en la boca de un cocodrilo y me iban a a matar. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar ahora? Mis últimos segundos los ocupé en pensar en mi madre y mi padre. En mi comprometida. En las cosas que dejaba inconclusas.  
Nick, siendo más perverso llevó el arma hasta la lágrima que caía de mis ojos. Estaba más aterrado –Abre la boca.  
Eso hice y el insertó la punta de la pistola dentro. Gemí de terror y mis rodillas se querían doblar. Mis lágrimas ahora caían con mayor intensidad y mis puños se apretaron. Podía sentir que ya mi alma abandonaba mi mallugado cuerpo, pero todo fue peor –Ahora chúpala…  
Nada más humillante que aquello. Como pude lo hice. Ni siquiera sabia como hacerlo, solo pegue mis labios a aquello mientras sentía que Nick metía y sacaba la punta del arma de mi boca llegando hasta la mitad de mi lengua y eso hacía que todo quedara lleno de saliva.  
─No te muevas mucho, no querrás que se me dispare─ dijo.  
Que sea lo que dios quiera. No podía pensar en nada más. Puse mis manos delante de mí, apreté mis puños el uno con el otro, cosa que había aprendido. Solo relajé mis labios y lo dejé hacer aquello con su revólver. Ambos estábamos de pie y era fácil para el disfrutarlo pues era un maldito enfermo.  
Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente la retiró y pude ver como lamia un extremo del caño lleno de mi baba espesa. Quise vomitar por miedo, asco, y vergüenza. Me abracé a mí mismo y negué con la cabeza –No me haga nada, señor.  
─Shuuuu─ dijo Nick reconfortándome. Se alejó de mí y abrió una de las ventanas que daban hacia un bosque cercano y levantó el brazo –Y estaba cargada.  
Disparó. Mi cuerpo dio un salto y caí de rodillas. Me tapé los oídos y me acosté en el suelo temblando y berreando como un niño pequeño. No recuerdo exactamente lo que dije, pero rogué por mi libertad. Recuerdo decirle que yo no diría nada. Que nunca contraía nada de aquello, pero no fue suficiente. Se acercó a mí y me vio en el suelo mientras me recobraba.  
─No me mate, se lo ruego─ dije llorando y secándome las lágrimas con la mano que me temblaba.  
─Joder, ya me gustaría tener a un blanquito como tú de rodillas. Solo de imaginármelo se me está poniendo bien dura– me contestó riéndose. Él se echó a reír, pero yo estaba cada vez más temeroso. Sentía que el vómito se me acumulaba en la punta del estómago, pero no había comido nada. Sentía ardor. La cara caliente, dolor de cabeza, del cuerpo, de la vida misma.  
Desde que Nick me contó aquello mi mente comenzó a trabajar en toda clase de perversiones que Nick me iba a obligar a hacerle. Me imaginaba que se pajeaba imaginando como le comían la polla, mientras presumía su tamaño considerable, a los que secuestraban así, les obligaba a tragarse su semen, escuchándole jadear hasta correrse en su boca y esta noche me tenía ahí, delante de él, enseñándome que él mandaba y que él creaba las reglas, hablándome de cómo le habían comido la polla anteriormente, yo temblaba y estaba acojonado… No sé como pero me solté.  
─Ya que estamos solos y que ahora estas bajo mis órdenes, podías enseñarme como es que un hetero se come una polla con el uniforme sucio puesto.  
Al principio me quedé desconcertado, luego pensó que era una broma y comenzó a reírse, pero cuando traté de levantarme me cogió por la nuca, y me miró desde arriba  
─¿No lo dirás en serio?– y esbocé una media sonrisa muerto de miedo.  
─Me acabas de decir que es una puta pasada y joder… mira como me has puesto de duro– se acarició la polla por encima del pantalón y se acercó a mi rostro poniendo su entrepierna contra mi cara para que pudiera sentirla. Me levanté de un salto y me aparté.  
─Lo siento Jonas, pero no…  
─Pero nada Mendes. Te vas a quedar ahí y me vas a hacer la mejor mamada de tu vida.  
─No sé qué mierda te pasa, pero, pero yo no soy gay, no voy a hacer eso, me da asco…─ estaba empezando a ponerme pálido. Supongo que por su cabeza estaban pasando todo tipo de ideas, al fin y al cabo él era quien mandaba allí, él era más fuerte y de rango alto en ese lugar, estábamos solos… y yo indefenso  
─No he pensado nada, pero tengo ganas de follarte bien desde que te vi y va a ser esta noche.  
No sé cómo demonios estaba haciendo eso, sólo sabía que Jonas estaba muy cachondo y enfermo. Tener a un chico secuestrado, asustado y temblando a su merced, me hacía imaginar cientos de cerdadas y perversiones que el tipo era capaz de hacer. Yo jamás había querido esto. Quería a mi madre.


	7. Fantasma

No se pudo aguantar más. Se acercó hasta mí, haciéndome retroceder hasta la pared. Entonces me agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta su entrepierna, restregándola contra su paquete, duro a reventar. Mierda. El realmente iba hacer aquello. Estaba duro y su erección estaba ubicada hacia la izquierda. Yo desvié la vista. En una de sus manos tenía la pistola y no quería morir. No así. El tipo me iba a violar. Esto estaba mal. Gemí porque sabía que nada de lo que hiciera iba a cambiar mi posición de allí  
Intenté retirar la mano varias veces, pero me la tenía cogida con una fuerza brutal, y estaba arrinconado contra la pared del despacho. Si lo iba a hacer, no se lo pondría tan fácil. A pesar de que mi rostro estaba girado hacia un lado, denotaba furia y coraje de lo que él estaba tramando. ¿A cuando chicos le habría hecho lo mismo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros 5 chicos secuestrados? ¿Dónde estarían sufriendo y que le estarían haciendo?  
─Tranquilo, shhhh– me dijo casi susurrando. ─Tócala, así… ¿has visto como me la has puesto?– Intenté una vez más retirar la mano, pero me la agarró esta vez sí, de forma autoritaria, con fuera en los ojos y levantando el arma y mirándome a los ojos le solté:  
─Va a ser por las buenas o por las malas, pero esta noche me vas a chupar la polla. Tú decides. O me la comes o mañana te haremos atado  
Me puse aún más pálido y desconcertado, a lo que decía, ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba aquello, me nublé. Cosa que aprovechó para bajarse la cremallera del pantalón y meter mi mano en su bragueta.  
De acuerdo, había perdido esta batalla luego de que no pudiera defenderme, pero luego de todo esto escaparía y yo mismo mataría a Nick. Lo juro. Nada peor que aquello que me estaba empezando a hacer. Como tenía mi mano por debajo de la de él, me hizo apretársela para que recorriera su verga con mis dedos, que palpara sus pelotas calientes y con vello, que agarrara el tronco y así, sujetándome la mano empecé a moverla de arriba de abajo pajeándole con ganas como el me obligaba a hacerle por dentro de su ropa. A estas alturas, yo ya no podía hacer nada más que hacer lo que le dijera, de modo que el siguiente paso de Jonas fue deshacerse del cinturón, abrir el botón y bajarse el pantalón y los bóxers grises hasta los tobillos dejando al aire su polla, babeante de pre semen. Tener a un chico hétero secuestrado como yo delante de él, enseñándome su polla toda tiesa, y ver como mi mano le agarraba del tronco le puso muy cerdo de modo que hizo notar su poder sobre mí empujándome desde los hombros para hacer que me ubicara un poco más cerca de su verga.  
─Y ahora vas a abrir la boca y te la vas a tragar entera. Quiero sentir como tu lengua me la pasas por las pelotas y esa boquita me come la polla– y dando un paso hacia delante me pasó la polla por la cara una y otra vez. Golpeando mi rostro con su carne viril mientras tenía el revólver en la otra mano. Intenté una vez más retroceder pero me fue imposible, no me dejaba…  
─No puedo hacer esto, yo no… no soy gay… No… Puedo… No me obligues, te lo pido─ y diciendo esto me planteó su glande en los labios, empujando con fuerza y haciendo que abriera tímidamente la boca, momento que aprovechó para meterme su polla hasta la mitad.  
No tenía otra elección. Era eso o la muerte. Y yo solo deseaba volver a casa. Una vez que estuviera allá, nunca más querría salir. Nunca.  
No sabía cómo iba a terminar aquello, pero estaba seguro que Nick se sentía excitado al tenerme arrodillado ante él, tragándome su polla mojada, con mis labios, sintiendo mi lengua alrededor de su tronco, gimiendo y dejando salir ronquidos cortos y ásperos por la garganta mientras yo luchaba para no caerme, así que con una de mis manos me sostuve de la parte baja de su traje del uniforme, pero a él eso no parecía importarle, simplemente seguía atragantándome cada vez que me embestía, era demasiado.  
─Desde que te vi sabía que tragabas polla. Pensabas que siendo un chico guapito como eres, tan machito, no ibas a probar mi polla… pues toma, cabronazo de mierda… ¡Chupa!─ y me empezó a meter polla en la boca, hasta que las pelotas me golpeaban en la barbilla y mis lágrimas caían, mis arcadas se chocaban con su glande y mi baba caía por mis comisuras. Mis ojos pedían por piedad, cosa que nunca me dio. Mendes estaba colorado, le estaba llenando la garganta con mi rabo y parecía tener un par de lagrimones en la cara, lo que me calentó más aún y aceleré el ritmo de la follada.  
De pie como estaba veía perfectamente como un hétero como yo, le estaba mamando toda la polla. ¿Y cómo no? Si tenía un arma en una de sus manos, estaba secuestrado y me tenía cogido de la nuca obligándome a llevármela hasta la campanilla.  
─Así, muy bien, traga polla… Vas a ver cómo te voy a llenar la garganta de leche…─ y sacándomela de la boca me tomó con suavidad de la barbilla y me hizo mirarle a la cara─ Abre la boca maricón de mierda– a esas alturas, yo ya estaba completamente sometido y abrí la boca recibiendo un escupitajo en la cara y la boca – Y ahora sigue tragando…  
No cabe duda que yo estaba a su merced y Jonas estaba muy cachondo y no tardó mucho más en comenzar a llenar se semen mi boca.  
─Me corro….Mendes…. Creo que nunca has probado la leche de un buen macho, así que me voy a correr en tu boca, cabrón… Así… Ahg!!!  
Los trallazos me llenaron la boca y la garganta…  
─Trágatela toda….quiero que te lleves toda mi leche en tu estómago…─ dijo y yo, eso hice. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Yo lloraba en silencio y una parte en mi alma se había roto por la humillación que me había hecho aquel enfermo.  
Luego me la sacó y terminó de correrse en mi cara. Estaba seguro de que el disfrutaba ver mi cara, con mis labios carnosos e hinchados llenos de semen… Se llevó una parte de mí. En ese momento, me sentí mareado, como si todo fuera irreal, sentía un shook en mi cuerpo, como corrientes y dolor atravesando mi frágil cuerpo. Me había quedado como fuera de mí. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar.   
Fin.  
Ahí debía acabar todo. ¿Ahora qué? Me pregunté a mi mismo, arrodillado en el suelo con la cara mirando hacia la nada frente a él. Era como si yo fuera un fantasma roto y crudo en medio de una noche ¿Habría muerto ya?


	8. Anal

Instintivamente me llevé las manos a la cara para apartarme los restos de leche, pero no me dejó.  
─Déjatela, que se seque en tu cara. Quiero vértela en la cara mientras te follo el culo.  
Su calentura no había bajado con la corrida y ya que había traspasado el límite estaba dispuesto a hacerme de todo. Yo, me quedé aún más consternado por lo que acababa de oír. Sencillamente no. Yo tenía una leve idea de que estas cosas pasaran, pero consensuadas, no secuestrando a jóvenes del otro bando para hacerle este tipo de cosas esto era una pesadilla y quería despertar, este era el infierno y quería salir de allí. Supongo que pensaba que con la mamada habría acabado todo, pero me di cuenta de que esa no era su intención.   
Así, débil y asustado como yo estaba me quitó de un tirón la camisa, rompiendo mi uniforme y haciéndome caer sobre el suelo por la fuerza con al cual tiro. Gemí al lastimarme una de mis manos y allí como estaba, tirado en el suelo me desabrochó igualmente mi pantalón sucio de sangre y lodo, sacándomelo con los calzoncillos y dejándome en pelotas, sólo con los calcetines puestos. Estaba yo desnudo con una cadenilla de plata en el cuello que brillaba y que mi abuela me había dado hace meses antes de inscribirme para la guerra. Mi cuerpo desnudo y mallugado se trataba de apartar de él y por cómo me veía me di cuenta de que eso le excitaba aún más. Chillé. Lo maldije. Intenté escupirlo y lo único que tenía a cambio era una sonrisa pervertida y picarona.  
De forma instintiva me llevé las manos a la polla, para cubrirme, pero inmediatamente me las quité. Por fin me podía ver el rabo.  
Estaba completamente flácido. La situación que estaba viviendo estaba en las antípodas de lo que me podía calentar y eso le excitaba todavía más. Saber que me había forzado a comerle la polla y correrse en mi cara y sobre todo, saber que me iba a romper el culo, esa zona que seguro nadie antes había tocado era un subidón para él, ¿A cuántos les había hecho lo mismo?  
─Ponte de espaldas –ordenó.  
─Por favor, no, eso no, tío, de verdad… no voy a decir nada a nadie, pero…─ estaba a punto de derrumbarme, pero no me dio tiempo. Golpeó mi cabeza dejándome algo aturdido, y se acostó sobre mí y me besaba en el cuello. Podía oler su piel y la suavidad de la misma y su pecho peludo en mi espalda. Me asustaba. Vuelto contra el piso como estaba, me separó bien las piernas mientras seguía diciendo –No, joder… Jonas, no, si quieres te la chupo de nuevo, pero eso no, No le diré a nadie, solo para, por favor… ─ y abriéndome bien el culo con las manos, creí que me ensartaría su polla erecta. Sabía que eso era horrible, que sería lo peor para hacerle a alguien como yo, pero empezó a lamer mi agujero.  
Tenía un culo perfecto, duro, con dos buenos cachetes y un agüero sonrosado con un poco de vello oscuro, me lo había visto por qué yo era de los chicos que siempre permanecía impecable… Pero ese día, luego de estar todo el día en una batalla, asustado, sudando, escondiéndome y sufriendo, estaba seguro que aquel no era el mejor lugar para lamer, pero eso a Nick no le importó. Simplemente comenzó a lamer la zona mientras yo trataba de huir pero estaba ya demasiado cansado. A los pocos lametazos dejé de hablar. Mientras me comía bien el agujero, me agarró de la polla por debajo, estirándomela y apretándome las pelotas con fuerza para conseguir que me empalmara, pero no se me llegó a poner dura en lo absoluto, simplemente yo apretaba mi culo pro aquello era vergonzoso. Su polla en cambio volvía a estar como una piedra.   
Tenerme abierto de piernas contra el piso, dándole mi culo virgen hizo que me agarrara de un brazo y me llevara sobre la mesa del despacho. Me hizo darme la vuelta y apollar las dos manos en la mesa, poniéndome el culo en pompa y buscando su propia comodidad. Creo que para ese momento, yo solo lloraba, mi cuerpo no daba más para una pelea que acabara conmigo con una bala que me atravesara el cuerpo.


	9. EPT

Se acercó entonces con la polla toda tiesa y me la empezó a pasar por toda raja ya húmeda por su saliva y yo solo apreté más el culo negando con la cabeza. Viendo y sintiendo que lo que se le avecinaba no tenía vuelta atrás volví a decir que parara, que no iba a decir nada nadie… pero con cada palabra se ponía más cachondo.  
─Calla de una puta vez– y echándose un escupitajo en su polla, la acercó a mi agujero y echando todo su cuerpo encima de mi espalda, empezó a abrírmelo con mi capullo mientras y chillido salía de mi garganta.  
El dolor tenía era agudo y duro, porque apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula para tratar de aguantarle aquello y nuevos lagrimones volvían a caerme….  
─Nooo…para por favor… me estás partiendo…nooo agggghh  
Cuando su glande entró del todo, pude sentir como rompía el anillo de mi esfínter y en la siguiente embestida me clavó la mitad de la polla. Mi culo se la tragó toda apretándole la polla, haciéndome gemir y haciéndole casi eyacular del gusto que se estaba dando al tenerme así. En otra embestida sentí como mis pelotas eran golpeadas con las suyas: me la había clavado entera y sentía que iba a cagarme o a orinar. Sentía el dolor más horrible que había experimentado nunca y me di cuenta que los raspones y heridas de la guerra no se parecían en nada a lo que sentía ahora. Agarrándome de la cintura, empezó a follarme a saco, sintiendo como mi culo se iba rompiendo y recibía cada vez mejor su de casi veinte centímetros y el pre semen que iba soltando. Yo trataba de no moverme, pues si me agitaba aquello me dolía aún más, intenté subir una pierna a la mesa pero me fue imposible. Yo seguía apretando la mandíbula, sudando y mi polla flácida. A Jonas, era como todo le daba igual pues me estaba follando, violándome en su despacho, con mi cara llena de semen y con el culo roto… En un momento me la saqué de golpe y dijo:  
─Date la vuelta, quiero verte la cara cuando tu culo se traga mi polla– y subiéndome a la mesa, con las piernas sobre sus hombros, me volví a embestir. Ya no había fuerza en mí, pues recuerdo que en ese momento, yo quería empujarlo con una de mis piernas, pero no. Simplemente yo había dejado de tener control sobre mi cuerpo.  
Ver mi cara de dolor mientras me follaba el culo, mis labios, mi frente sudorosa, ver mis gemidos conteniendo los gritos de dolor, la rabia y la impotencia, por verme así hizo que empezara a correrse como un poseso dentro de mi culo. Me llenó los intestinos de su semen, soltando un trallazo detrás de otro y podía sentirlo todo mientras yo gemía de dolor y lo trataba de empujar teniendo como resultado nada.  
Al final cayó rendido sobre mí, empapado en sudor. Me sacó de golpe la polla y yo me sostuve de su espalda por el dolor que eso provocó en mi cuerpo, dejándome un buen boquete en el culo, del que lentamente, iba cayendo el semen y algo de sangre, muslo abajo.   
Me lo había roto bien.  
Lloré de nuevo, pero ahí no acabó esto. De hecho, recién empezaba mi pesadilla.  
Nick se quedó sobre mí y son su mano limpió mis lágrimas y mocos. Peinó mi cabello y dijo algo que no pude entender ─De todos, yo soy el más bueno, así que obedece.  
¿Habían más? ¿Jonas era el bueno? ¿Desde cuándo secuestrar y violar a un chico es ser bueno? Si pudiera disparar a Nick, lo haría, sin pensarlo. Definitivamente me vengaría en su momento. Mientras eso respiré por mi boca y desviaba la mirada mientras el descansaba sobre mi cuerpo sudado.   
Esa noche todavía me volvió follar otra vez, me hizo tragar su semen nuevamente hasta que ya, sobre las doce, me dejó tirando en el piso. Estaba solo en ese galpón, podía huir, pero no. Mis piernas y mi culo no aguantaban el dolor que me había provocado. Definitivamente apenas podía tocar mi culo. Sentía humedad, semen, sangre. Solo me recosté en el piso frio y creo que me desmayé, perdí la conciencia o algo así.  
Lo siguiente que recuerdo, fueron solo flacksbakcs que no sé si ocurrieron o mi mente los creó como productor del EPT. Nick poniéndome una manta, envolviéndome, llevándome a una ducha, me puso en el suelo. Me limpió por completo y me enjabonó, y tuvo demasiado cuidado con mi trasero. Me enjuagó y luego sentí que ya estaba yo en una cama tibia cubierto de mantas, mientras el trataba de meterme una pastilla en la boca y poner un vaso de agua que bebí con gratitud. No había probado un vaso de agua más rico que aquel.  
Me dejó acostado en la cama del galpón y acabé dormido. En mis sueños, escuché a alguien gritar. A alguien sufrir. Soñé con la guerra de nueva y sudé mientras soñaba todo eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto subiré mas capítulos. Aproximadamente son unos 30 capítulos más y la historia ya está terminada, solo estoy corrigiendo y agregando detalles. :)


	10. Post

Al día siguiente no pasó nada. Apenas pude dormir algo más de una hora y me desperté cansado y con el cuerpo más adolorido de lo normal en el galpón y Jonas me saludó siendo amable, mientras salía y luego regresaba con una taza de café y pan seco partido a la mitad embarrado de mantequilla. Algo estaba mal con él.  
Negué con la cabeza mirándole con odio –No quiero ni una mierda.  
Jonas se remojó los labios y asintió con la cabeza –Hablando de mierda, deberías aprovechar esto, no querrás que cague realmente en tu plato y te obligue a comer mi mierda mientras te voy cortando los dedos para ubicarte en tu sitio, te recuerdo que estás cautivo y a mi merced, así que un poco de colaboración de tu parte me vendría muy bien─ dijo con furia mirándome mientras dejaba lo que había traído sobre la cama y se alejó.   
Encendió su ordenador de la esquina y cuando entró otro uniformado le preguntó a qué hora terminó su turno anoche, dijo que no muy tarde. Yo ni sabía a qué se refería pero era obvio que no sabía lo que me había hecho.   
Nadie podría imaginar que no hace ni doce horas, en esa misma sala me había estado rompiendo el culo y llenándome las tripas de su semen, en contra de mi voluntad. A pesar del nerviosísimo, tan sólo recordar lo que había pasado había hecho que me doliera el culo. Examiné con detalle el gran galpón en el que nos encontrábamos en busca de alguna pista que me asegurara de lo que pasó anoche era real y la encontré en el piso vacío y cerca de la mesa en donde me había penetrado sin piedad, una considerable mancha de semen reseca había ido a parar ahí, no sé ni cómo, pero ahí estaba, junto a varias gotas de sangre diluida, probando que efectivamente, que había abusado de mí y de su posición de poder en ese grupo de guerra, obligándome a chuparle la polla y a tragarme su leche para terminar desvirgándome el culo hasta rompérmelo. Quedé en silencio tratando de no llorar de impotencia ni coraje, pues aquello era lo más vil y humillante que me hubiera ocurrido.  
Mientras me sentaba en la cama trataba de sentarme sobre una de mis nalgas ya que realmente dolía y ardía mi trasero. No quería ni siquiera ir al baño; el dolor de cabeza se había ido pero así mismo había dejado un horrible malestar y nauseas. Ahí volví a escuchar los gritos de alguien, como opacados por algo. Diablos, seguro en la enfermería lo estaban pasando mal tratando a los heridos de guerra. Definitivamente la guerra no llevaba a nada bueno, y no me gustaba nada lo relacionado a ello pero accedí por mi padre a cambio de que me ayudara a comprar un anillo, y estando allí en ese lugar me di cuenta de que no valía la pena salvar algo de esa manera, si las pérdidas iban a ser mayores. Volví a escuchar el grito, como de ayuda y juraría que se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Se oía tan lejos que me asustaba, me levanté y como pude observé por la ventana, pero no había nadie. Era el mismo grito que había escuchado en mis sueños.  
Jonas y yo intercambiamos algunas palabras. Él me hablaba y yo le maldecía sintiendo como si mis caderas se fueran a romper. Sí, me había dado la comodidad de estar en una cama, una pastilla y un desayuno mediocre, pero eso le quitaba el hecho de que hubiera abusado de mí hace menos de 12 horas, pero su mirada me rehuía, sabía el tremendo error que había cometido, de modo que cuando a media mañana lo vi dirigirse hacia los baños, me levanté, lo seguí y cuando iba a entrar a una de las cabinas, me abalancé entrando con él y golpeándole el rostro en el acto con las fuerzas que me quedaban y cerrando la puerta con pestillo detrás de mí y posicionando mis manos en su cuello ahorcándole con fuerza.


	11. Esperanza

En un acto de descuido, ya que él tenía sus dos manos libres, me golpeó los costados y metió los dedos en una herida de mi hombro. Chillando y gruñendo de dolor me di cuenta de que él era más fuerte que yo y que ni un ataque sorpresa iba a detenerlo, así que quedé estupefacto, contra la pared, pero antes de que dijera nada empecé a soltarle una casaca de palabras de odio que en realidad, no estaba ni siquiera si tenían sentido:  
─Maldito hijo de perra. Les diré a todos lo que me hiciste jodido enfermo. Sé que mi equipo me está buscando, sabrán que faltan chicos, sé que nos están buscando. Y claro, secuestran a los jóvenes, porque son demasiados gallinas para tomar a los mayores. Eres un cerdo. ¿No es así?   
Jonas negó ─Pusimos bombas en el suelo, y lanzamos granadas, cosas que ustedes no tenían. Tenemos todo contabilizado y armado en un buen plan que estudiamos por medio de los de mayor rango. Hicimos pedazos a 70 de su bando. Tú, fácilmente pasarás como uno de esos. Nadie sabe que estas aquí y no creo que quieran perder a una decena de hombres por alguien que levanta el culo al primer pedido.  
─Mientes, maldito hijo de puta, me reusé y me obligaste─ le dije golpeándole en el pecho y dándole una trompada en la boca, que Nick parece ni sintió. Aquello solo me hizo ver como todo un gallito de pelea y por ende, Nick alterándose. Esta vez, el tomo el control y llevó ambas de sus manos a mi cuello y lo apretó con una fuerza alucinante. Era tanta la fuerza que sin control mi boca se abrió y me hizo sacar la lengua un poco, mis ojos se cerraron y trate de pelear con sus propias manos pero era imposible. El tipo tenía una fuerza descomunal, no por nada, era de los más importantes allí, ya que todos parecían tener respeto hacia él.  
Poco a poco, me fue soltando dejándome sin aire y manteniéndome contra la pared para que recuperara el aire dejándome aturdido. Aquello solo fue una advertencia de lo que era capaz de hacer ─Mendes tenemos que hablar. Lo que pasó anoche fue una auténtica locura con la cual fantaseo muy a menudo, sí, me gusta. Cuando veo a un jovencito como tú, simplemente no me puedo controlar. Nunca había hecho nada así de excitante. Me prendió obligarte a hacer todo aquello, pero realmente lo siento.  
Yo callaba ante sus disculpas torpes y parecía todavía algo acojonado sin embargo poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura y me atreví a replicarme:  
─Debería ir a denunciarte ahora mismo por… violador… Enfermo asqueroso. Espero que mueras.  
─Estamos en la mitad de una guerra por territorio y armamento, ¿Realmentecrees que es más importante una denuncia por meterte mi polla en el culo que todos los muertos despedazados allá afuera?  
─Espero que recibas tu castigo pronto, y yo juro por mi madre, que te mataré, y cuando lo haga lo voy a disfrutar tanto y sé que tendré el perdón de Dios porque por un momento lo sacaré de mi mente y vengaré lo que me hiciste.  
En ese momento, alguien golpeó contra la puerta del baño. ─¿Hay alguien ahí? – decía la voz, por ahora desconocida.  
Jonas y yo nos quedamos mudos, conscientes de lo extraño de la situación, dos hombres compartiendo un baño. Quizá no era tan extraño, tomando en cuenta y recordando lo que Jonas me había dicho la noche anterior sobre los otros chicos secuestrados y sobre los “otros hombres peores que él”. Pero la voz insistió llamando nuevamente…   
─Vamos, abran la puerta. Sé que están ahí dentro. Jonas, ¿todo bien? ¿Te follaste al chico de ayer?   
Miré a Jonas, interrogándole con la mirada por si reconocía la voz, pero me negó con la cabeza. Finalmente, bastante más cabreada, la voz insistió.  
─Abre de una puta vez la puerta o la echo abajo. Jonas, sé que estás ahí con el ese chico.  
Sea quien fuera parecía dispuesto a armar un escándalo de modo que terminamos por abrir la puerta y ante nuestra sorpresa apareció frente a nosotros uno de los guardias de seguridad del lugar.  
Era uno de los varios guardias que, a pesar de mi shock, había visto cuando me había traído por primera vez a aquel lugar. Era un tipo mayor que tenía una barba de varios días, alto, piel blanca pero quemada algo por el sol, un peinado impecable y cara de buena persona. Así mismo tenía el uniforme muy bien puesto y armas en las caderas. Tenía solo una camiseta blanca y el uniforme de guerra de la cintura hacia abajo con unos botines llenos de lodo que le quedaban a media pantorrilla. Seguro que con todo el lodo de sus botas había manchado la pobre cerámica blanca del galpón de Jonas y eso le emputaria. Esperé a que Jonas se enojara por ello pero el no hico nada. Se quedó callado y pude ver que el tipo tenía poder sobre Jonas. Se dejaba ver como típico guardia machito que se le quedaba mirándole las tetas a las mujeres para pajearse luego y ni respondía cuando lo saludabas pues su ego era demasiado alto como para al menos asentir con la cabeza. Su cara se veía arrogante. Se notaba que estaba muy cabreado, debería tener unos treinta años, y se pasó la mano por la barba descuidada y solo verlo me daba miedo, así que agaché la cabeza y murmuré –Ayuda.  
Ni siquiera me molesté en ver la etiqueta de su nombre pero el caso es que ahí estaba, en la puerta del baño, descubriéndonos a Jonas y a mí en la misma cabina del baño. Mis piernas me dolían y me recosté contra la pared del baño más apenado que nunca y miré al tipo.  
─Saben que no pueden hacer lo que quiera que estuvieran haciendo ahí dentro. Va contra las normas que te han establecido, Jonas. Saca la maldita enfermedad de tu cabeza y me temo que tengo que dar parte de lo que he visto ahora. Tú sabías que no podías hacer esto y lo sigues haciendo. Los rumores vuelan y sé que nuevamente andas con la idea de secuestrar tipos como si eso fuera lo más normal y divertido del mundo– sentenció con una gran sonrisa de macarra. Aquello me daba a entender que disfrutaba de ver a Jonas cometiendo errores.  
─No sé lo que crees que has visto, ni sé que mierdas has escuchado de mí– intervino ─pero no ha pasado nada de lo que cree. Solamente estábamos hablando de una cosa privada que no te incumbe.  
─En ese caso…– prosiguió el guardia mirando a Jonas y luego a mí, luego a Jonas de regreso. Podría ver la furia en la su mirada y el miedo en Jonas ─No tendrá ningún inconveniente en acompañarme a mi oficina y explicarme lo que ha sucedido, antes de dar parte de esto. Sabes que no acabará bien si los generales principales se enteran de las puercadas que haces a los chicos que ilegalmente secuestras. Eso no está pactado en la Falcon Base.


	12. Evans

Ahí me di cuenta de que él estaba al tanto de lo que Nick hacía y que podía ser de ayuda. Como pude miré sus ojos, era un hombre maduro que seguro podría ayudarme. Sin darme cuenta y sin decir nada, una lágrima se derramó por mi mejilla. Me había asustado de nuevo.  
Jonas salió primero obedeciendo al mayor y luego este al ver que no me movía me tomo del brazo y me sacó del baño. Calmado como estaba, supe que estaba cerca mi liberación, así que solo le seguí. Murmuré un “Gracias Dios” cuando me sacaba del galpón mientras Jonas iba al frente. Vi el cielo abierto. Parecía que el guardia de seguridad iba a entrar en razón. Ahora sólo tenía que contar lo que había pasado, pedir mi liberación y delatar a Jonas por los otros chicos que tenía escondidos en alguna parte del campamento, era una historia más o menos creíble y lo más complicado… que Jonas la corroborará. Así mismo podía ver el terror en la cara de él, quien ahora se veía como una oveja acosada por un lobo y a punto de ser asesinado por él. Tenía miedo de que yo terminara denunciándole por acosarme y abusar de mí.  
Mientras el guardia de seguridad me llevaba del brazo negaba con la cabeza desaprobando cualquier cosa que Jonas había hecho. Seguro que ya se le había advertido antes y había desobedecido.   
─La historia tiene que ser muy buena para que me convenzan de que no estaban comiéndose las pollas─ dijo y empezó a reír.  
─Oye, creo que te estás extralimitando en tus funciones. No eres tan importante. Eres un jodido guardia de mierda con un sueldo de mierda y un uniforme de mierda de modo que trátanos con más respeto. Que seas mayor no significa que te debamos respeto, además, fue el puto que rogaba ser cogido por mí. Se me ofreció. Aquí no hay hembras para follar, uno siempre tiene ganas, yo solo me dedico a atraparlos por un tiempo para luego alquilarlos– le soltó en plan reivindicativo y haciéndome ver de la peor forma.  
─Maldito… mentiroso hijo de puta─ dije caminando –Cuando me lleven a tus directores les diré toda la mierda que me hiciste y juro que te haré pagar.  
─¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho este maricón enclosetado?– Me preguntó el guardia mayor y las palabras apenas podían salir de mi boca y negué con la cabeza evitando llorar. Pude ver su etiqueta de nombre y decía “Evans. C.”. Bien. Evans iba a salvarme, y doblando entre galpones hacia la izquierda, a un extremo del bosque y bajo un enorme árbol de roble nos hizo meter en su “garita” –Adelante. Tienen mucho que contarme. Sobre todo tu Jonas, sé que a tu hermano y a los directores no les gustará nada de lo que has vuelto a hacer.  
Nick se encogió de hombros y negando con la cabeza mientras le regresaba una sonrisa irónica.  
La garita era una habitación oscura y desordenada con varios monitores de seguridad, armas, y ropa tirada en varias sillas. Olía fuerte, a cerrado, a polvo, a sudor, diría que incluso a sexo (supongo que en las horas muertas de su trabajo se harías unas buenas pajas). No sé por qué aquel olor parecía excitar a Jonas quien ni se inmutó por el olor. Sin embargo, lo que estaba a punto de ver era otra cosa bien distinta.  
─Pónganse cómodos – ironizó Evans ─Va a empezar la función.  
Y acto seguido apareció en todos los monitores de la sala como Jonas me obligaba a arrodillarme ante su polla toda dura y empezaba a follarme la boca a la fuerza. Aquello me dio vergüenza y me trajo malos recuerdos. Nos quedamos mudos. Tal parecía que ni Jonas sabía de la existencia de las cámaras de seguridad en la sala en la cual el dormía… El muy cabrón de Evans debería haber direccionado las del pasillo hasta la sala, descubriéndonos en plena acción. Seguro lo hizo para poder controlar a Jonas. La imagen era horrible: estaba ahogándome, mientras me tenía cogido de la nuca, con su polla, dándome apenas tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Evans avanzó divertido la grabación, como si se tratara de una película porno casera y unos segundos después podía verme atragantándome con su semen, saliéndose por las comisuras de mis labios, y soltando las últimas gotas en mi cara. La película continuaba. Al parecer Evans había grabado toda la sesión, sin embargo, en un momento, yo, que hasta entonces había estado callado supongo que alucinando con verme sometido y descubierto de esa manera, rompí a hablar.  
─¡Él me obligó a hacer eso! Me amenazó con dispararme si no lo hacía… si no le comía la polla… Yo no soy homosexual, joder… él es el marica de mierda que abusó de…mí. Lo juro. Me ha secuestrado─ dije sentándome más al filo de asiento –También ha dicho que tiene a cinco o seis chicos secuestrados en algún lugar de esta base y que hay gente peor que él. Debemos hablar con los directores y también necesito que se contacte con los de mi bando para que inmediatamente vengan por mí y me dejen en libertad.  
Yo no había tardado ni diez minutos en confesar, ahora sí que estaba perdido. Esperaba que con la prueba como tal, recibiera su castigo y yo, junto a los otros chicos la libertar necesaria. El video, aunque no tenía audio, no dejaba dudas de que era el que estaba obligándolo a darle mi culo. Evans parecía muy divertido con la situación y después de la confesión de Mendes continuó:  
─No serás maricón, pero la cara de gusto que pusiste cuando te rompió el culo y te metió toda la polla, no es la cara de un tío que está haciendo algo contra su voluntad. Yo creo que del todo, no eres inocente, ni tan varoncito– respondió ante la sorpresa de los dos ─Es más… creo que si te pusiera a cuatro patas ahora mismo, volverías a disfrutar como una zorra de una buena polla.  
─¿Están todos locos aquí?─ le respondí ─Me voy de aquí… Tienes una jodida prueba que acabas de ver. Me obligó. Lloré. Sangré por el culo. ¿Y no me crees…?  
─Tú no te vas a ningún sitio─ me paró Evans. La verdad es que la situación estaba descontrolándose a estas alturas.  
─Déjame marchar o esta tarde tendrás a todo mi pelotón pidiendo y luchando por la libertad de todos los que estamos aquí secuestrados y pidiéndote las grabaciones de seguridad. Voy a denunciar al mariconazo de Jonas y a ti, por abuso de autoridad. Sé mis derechos.  
─No sé de qué grabaciones estás hablando muchacho– me espetó Evans, muy seguro de sí mismo ─No hay cámaras de vigilancia en las zonas de trabajo ni en tantos galpones… al menos de forma oficial y que consten registrados….─ sonrió. ─Sin embargo─ continuó, agarrando la porra de seguridad y pasándomela por la entrepierna─ Sí que puedo hacer que la grabación que tengo, con un montaje adecuado, parezca que ambos estaban montándose de forma consentido en el galpón y no creo que a tus jefes les agrade saberlo… ¿No Jonas?


	13. Chantaje

El chantaje estaba sobre la mesa. Nos tenía cogidos de las pelotas, aunque todavía no tenía claro cuáles eran las intenciones de Evans y sobre todo, qué nos iba a pedir a cambio de su silencio.  
─De modo que vuelve a tu sitio y ve quitándote toda la ropa… Vamos a ver hasta qué punto puede tragar ese culo…  
Me quedé de piedra e igual Nick, quien parecía menos asustado ahora, con una leve erección que ni siquiera había notado antes, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Como yo no era capaz de reaccionar, Evans se acercó decidido a mí y me desabrochó el pantalón y la cremallera y me lo bajó de golpe, con los calzoncillos incluidos, quedando en pelotas de cintura para abajo. Traté de detenerlo pero me fue imposible ya que Jonas me golpeó la cabeza y me sostuvo.  
─Vamos, hay que quitarte toda la ropa… ─ le ordenó, pasándome la porra por las pelotas, entre las piernas ─No me obligues a darle nuevos usos a la porra– apretando la misma contra mis nalgas y supe que él era peor que Jonas.  
Ese gesto funcionó como un resorte para mí, y comencé a quitarme el resto de la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo ante Evans y ante Jonas, que a estas alturas, con el morbo de la situación, tenía la polla babeando de pre semen.  
─Así me gusta─ me increpó Evans ─Y tú…─ dirigiéndose a Jonas ─Ve preparándote, porque también vas a participar en el castigo…  
Como había hecho la noche anterior, llevé mis manos de forma automática hacia mi polla flácida, intentando tapármela, pero Evans me las retiró con la porra. Ante los dos, yo parecía más frágil de lo que en realidad era porque tenía un cuerpo bien marcado, de deportista, unos brazos fuertes, pero no tanto. Su mirada en cambio parecía perdida rememorando, imagino, lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Temblé y comencé a rezar.  
─Ponte contra la mesa, apoyando las manos… quiero que me enseñes bien ese culo…  
Evans comenzó a tocarse el paquete por encima del pantalón. Me fijé entonces por primera vez en él, descubriendo un bulto muy grande marcado en la pierna. Se escupió entonces en la palma de la mano y la llevó con fuerza contra mi culo, que se mostraba lastimado por noche anterior, sonrosado, con poco vello, con un par de nalgas duras, aunque mi agujero estaba un poco rojo, producto sin duda, de la follada que me había dado la noche antes, de eso no había duda, aquello excitaba a Evans. Di un respingo al sentir la mano con la saliva de Evans, esparcirse y acariciarme el perineo desde los huevos hasta el agujero del culo y como uno de los dedos de Evans jugaba con mi entrada mientras intentaba meterlo.  
─Por favor… para, por fa…─ comencé a suplicar intentando evitar la inminente follada. De forma instintiva cerraba el esfínter cada vez que sentía el dedo de Evans, pero éste terminaba forzándolo, entrando dentro y provocándome más dolor pues mi propia resistencia me lastimaba. Yo, un hétero, guapo, con novia desde años y comprometido, estaba siendo sodomizado por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas, y por otro tío distinto.  
─Calla, maricón de mierda… si sé que te gusta… si no te gustara no habrías puesto tan poca resistencia con Jonas… Tu dueño– dijo señalándolo.  
Evans se deshizo mientras tanto del cinturón de su pantalón, bajándoselo hasta los tobillos y dejando al aire un pedazo de polla ya tiesa que debería tener por lo menos 22 centímetros. Era un monstruo de carne, venosa, con dos grandes pelotas. Estaba completamente depilado, lo cual hacía que su polla pareciera más enorme todavía. Su glande era más grande que el resto del tronco y se notaba completamente húmedo. Evans era consciente de la herramienta que calzaba y girándose hacía Jonas y mostrándosela le dijo:  
─Ya sé que estás babeando porque te la meta Jonas, pero, vamos por partes… vamos a follarnos a este niñato de mierda y tu castigo quedará para más tarde.  
Me giré y al ver el tamaño de la polla de Evans, volví a repetir que me dejará salir, que no diría nada a nadie, ni a la policía, ni a mis compañeros, pero Evans se acercó y echándose un gran escupitajo en el glande, se lo esparció y lo acercó a la raja de mi culo, buscando mi agujero, jugando con mis pelotas, hasta que al final, comenzó a hacer presión con el capullo en mi esfínter, haciéndolo que cediera lentamente, entre los gritos de dolor que salían de mi boca  
─Nooo, por favor… para por favor… no sigas… agggh. Me duele. Vamos, no me hagas esto, por favor…  
Evans se echó sobre mi espalda desnuda, agarrándome de la cintura y dio un empujón a su cadera, metiendo al fin el gordo capullo en mi culo.  
El espectáculo era impresionante para Jonas. Evans, un enorme hombre que suponía ser hetero, follándome. El ver como volvían a abusarme y a follarme siendo hetero, después de la follada de la noche anterior le había puesto más cachondo, de modo que se sacó la ropa quedando en pelotas y empezando a hacerse una buena paja, mientras yo iba tragando cada vez más rápido la polla de Evans en mi culo.  
Aunque mi culo ya no era virgen, el tamaño de la nueva polla era lo suficientemente grande como para estar desgarrándome de nuevo, además, Evans una vez que me la había metido entera, empezó a follárme de forma salvaje, dándome muchísima rabia y dolor, sacándola entera y volviéndomela a meter hasta chocarme con las pelotas y yo a duras penas podía soportarlo la intensidad de aquel ardor. Pero esta vez no lloré. Mi odio y dolor eran mayores.  
─Joder, que culo tienes, hijo de puta… ─ me decía mientras me follaba ─No me extraña que Jonas te lo rompiera anoche si estás bien apretado… y bien que te gustó, ¿eh puta?... pero ese maricón no tiene una polla como esta… que está partiendo bien el culo… ¿cierto que amas mi verga? Se nota que te encanta, ya ni te quejas… Guarra. Rico culito de hetero que te cargas, todo cerradito.  
Y diciendo eso comenzó a soltar los primeros trallazos de leche dentro de mi culo. Ya conocía esa sensación.  
─Me corroooo… Ahhhhh…─ y sacándomela del culo, me cogió del brazo, me dio la vuelta y obligándome a arrodillarme, me metió la polla en la boca, terminando de correrse dentro, llenándomela de tres, cuatro, cinco tiros de leche blanca y espesa…  
Jonas seguía con su polla dura, a punto de correrse. Supongo que la situación era la más morbosa que había vivido nunca. Evans se dio cuenta y le ordenó:  
─Córrete en su cara, vamos… Pajéate y échale todo el semen a este maricón… hazle un facial.  
Esas palabras le pusieron tan caliente que se acercó a mi cara pajeándose y comenzó a correrme sobre mi rostro de forma inmediata, mojándomela de su leche por completo… una vez más.  
Quedamos los tres exhaustos. Yo tenía el semen de Jonas escurriéndose por mi cara, y el de Evans en mis labios tan carnosos e hinchados ahora y saliendo del agujero de mi culo, que a juzgar por la gota de sangre que cayó al piso, supe habían vuelto a rompérmelo.  
El presunto chantaje de Evans se había convertido en una perversa sesión de sexo, al menos para mí y no así para Jonas. Así, cuando comencé a recoger mi ropa con la intención de vestirme y salir de ahí, Evans me paró en seco y dijo:  
─¿Dónde te crees que vas?... Todavía no hemos terminado aquí…


	14. Machitos

Lo miró con impotencia, asco, desesperación. Nick, con curiosidad y morbo.  
Cogió la porra, y empezó a pasarla por mi cuerpo desnudo: las tetillas, las axilas, mi pene flácido, los huevos… No podía creer lo que estaba pasando… otra vez.  
─Para por favor…─ volví a decir.  
─Esto acaba de empezar, niñato. Te he abierto bien el culo para prepararlo para cosas más grandes…─ y en ese momento, me metió la porra entre las piernas, obligándome a abrirlas, pasándomela entre las pelotas y la raja del culo.  
─Nooo, eso no hombre… déjame ir…  
─De aquí no sale nadie─ le respondió, mirando también a Nick que volvía a estar completamente empalmado escuchando las insinuaciones de Evans.  
─Tú…─ le dijo ─Arrodíllate y cómele bien el culo… quiero que se lo abras bien…  
Cachondo como estaba, se acercó rápido a mí, me puso de espaldas y se arrodilló, comenzó a pasarme la lengua por el ojete. Estaba seguro de que todavía tenía el semen de Evans en mi entrada, sangre y quizá algo de mierda por la fuerza que yo había hecho. La esparció con su lengua, metiéndomela dentro del culo y tragándosela de regreso otra… Nick era un asqueroso, pero seguro que aquello le parecía delicioso, y todavía se sentía caliente. Estuvo comiéndome el culo durante casi diez minutos, mientras yo solo permanecía en silencio rogando porque todo acabara el siguiente minuto, mientras Evans se pajeaba, jugando con la porra y mi polla, metiéndola entre mis piernas hasta darle algunas veces golpecitos en la barbilla a Jonas. Al cabo de esos diez minutos y con el culo bien dilatado, Evans se levantó con la polla toda tiesa y acercándose a mí, todavía en pompa, me arreó con la porra en una de las nalgas…  
─Ahhhhhh– grité ─Para cabrón ¡Duele!... ¡No!  
─Y más que te va a doler… pero al final te va a gustar maricón… Créeme, aquí todos vienen con esa pinta de machitos y acaban rogando por más. Tranquilo, en un momento lo descubrirás.  
Acto seguido me abrió bien los cachetes y dirigió la porra hasta mi culo. Yo, al ver lo que se avecinaba intenté escapar…  
─Agárralo de las manos, yo lo tengo bien cogido de los pies…─ dijo a Jonas. Y lo hizo. Me sujetó de las manos, viendo mi cara de desesperación, con unos grandes lagrimones que comenzaban a salir de mis ojos… susurró que me calmara; que tratara de respirar, que no me moviera. Aquello solo aumentaba mi terror. En ese momento me sentí como un ciervo esperando a ser devorado por dos leones. El frio se hizo presente en mi espalda y mi corazón se sentía como si fuera a detenerse en cualquier momento por todo el terror y la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento.  
─Por favor, ayúdame, no dejes que lo haga… ─ le suplicaba a Jonas, pero en ese momento, Evans, le empezó a pasar la porra con más fuerza por mi culo.  
─AHHHHH! ¡Noooo!– comencé a gritar mirando a Jonas. Intenté escaparme de nuevo pero entre Evans y Jonas me bien cogido. Apenas podía moverme. La fuerza de ellos era cuatro veces más superior a la mía, a eso se añadió lo lastimado que yo estaba y el miedo que me habían provocado.  
Éste siguió jugando con mi agujero haciendo círculos con la porra y metiéndomela y empujándomela un poco más en mi entrada, lo cual se sentía como brasas. La empujaba directo en mi entrada, era obvio que mi ya dilatado y adolorido culo no se iba a resistir tanto por más que apretara, pues eso solo aumentaba el dolor, así que cerré mis ojos y solté un jadeo cuando me relajé y dejé que la punta entrara. Evans no se inmutó al ver mi rostro de sufrimiento, solo se limitaba a decirme lo hermoso que me veía estando en esa forma, Nick se encargaba de sostenerme las manos mientras me veía con cara de preocupación por lo que me estaban haciendo. Cuando ya tenía la punta de la porra bien dentro del culo empezó a follarme. Tener a un hetero como yo, sometido de esa manera entre dos militares, viendo como mi culo se tragaba una porra de ese grosor, era demasiado, supongo que eso era más bien una forma de venganza para lastimarme, pero aun así, no quería morir. Yo debía vivir y regresar a casa. Nick me soltó las manos y yo me aferré al borde de la mesa agachando la cabeza y jadeando de dolor cada cierto tiempo, la verdad, si no ponía resistencia no había tanto dolor, siento todo un poco más tolerable. Podía ver como Nick se tocaba su polla deseando escupir leche otra vez mientras prestaba atención a como Evans seguía follándome a pelo con la porra.  
─Joder como traga la maricona esta… Es que estas hecho pare recibir pollas, se nota que te encana y no vengas con el cuento barato de que eres heterosexual, porque ahora ya has dejado de resistirte. No es tan malo, solo sigue relajándote─ comenzó a decir mientras la sacaba y la metía cada vez más y más, también podía sentí que escupía en la porra cuando la sacaba y la metía, aquello hacia que resbalara más fácil ─¡Se ha tragado casi entera! Tiene que tener dentro como treinta centímetros de porra… Es toda una puta. Lo sabía.


	15. Descansa

Mis lagrimones daban fe de que efectivamente me estaba tragando unos buenos treinta centímetros de porra los cuales que me estaban destrozando el culo. Hacía ya unos minutos que había dejado de resistirme, agotado por el dolor y la fuerza con la que me habían retenido y aprovechando esto, Evans me sacó la porra del culo haciendo que soltara un gemido largo y suave como agradecimiento y le dijo a Jonas:  
─¿Quieres follártelo?  
Una invitación así no iba a ser rechazada por él. Evans me soltó, ya que era incapaz de cualquier intento de fuga y Jonas se acercó con su polla toda hinchada a mi culo. Lo que vio fue todo un espectáculo. La porra me había dejado un buen agujero que palpitaba todavía, podía sentirlo. Era demasiado para él, supongo, de modo que sin miramientos me la clavó de golpe y hasta el fondo. Me volví a quejar al sentir su polla rozarme la próstata, sus pelotas contra mis pelotas, su pecho sobre mi espalda sudada, su aliento sobre mi nuca… pero después de la porra, no era para tanto, debía pensar que aquello había abierto mi culo tanto que apenas sentía nada. Sin embargo, me duró poco el alivio.  
─Espera─ dijo Evans acercándose a Jonas ─Hazme sitio…─ y haciendo que Jonas trepara sobre mí y aplastándome con su gran cuerpo, apuntó con su polla de 22 centímetros dura hacia mi culo y, comenzó a metérmela. Se sentía sumamente extraño pero por alguna razón mi culo no dolía más. Supongo que estaba tan dilatado que aquello no iba a doler tanto, no tanto como mi primera vez. Solo respiré y dejé que acabaran rápido con sus perversidades.   
Completamente dominado, apenas pude resistirme, mientras sentía como dos pollas me follaban el culo, entrando y saliendo. Dos pollas de dos militares de los que nunca habría sospechado capaces de hace algo así. Mis gemidos de dolor solo parecían excitarlos. Mis dedos aferrados al borde de la mesa y mis mejillas sonrojadas. Podía sentir a Jonas lamiendo mi cuello mientras Evans me sostenía de las piernas para mantenerme firme como evitando que me agitara y se salieran sus pollas. Pero no, si me movía iba a doler, por ese motivo solo me quedé allí tratando de respirar y dejándoles usarme.  
Sentir dos pollas calientes en mi interior, frotándose la una con la otra en mi apretado (ya no tanto) culo era una experiencia que jamás deseé haber sentido. Jamás. Pero allí estaba. Podía oler sus sudores en la habitación, sus gemidos, y Jonas no tardó en correrse dentro de mí entre jadeos. Evans no tardó mucho más en correrse también, inundando mi culo y mis intestinos con las dos leches. Pude sentir como las pollas se agitaban dentro de mí y luego su semen caliente mojando y llenando mi interior. Mis piernas temblaban y mis jadeos se hacían más fuertes. Cuando ambos se retiraron, pude imaginar que se quedaron viendo como mi boquete quedó palpitando, escupiendo leche de los dos como un manantial.   
Minutos después empezaron a vestirse, sudados como estaban y apestando a polla, a semen, a culo. Yo me quedé aun acostado sobre la mesa con el culo goteando tratando de procesar lo ocurrido. Respire y traté de ponerme de pie pero mis piernas fallaron. Me caí al piso y me golpeé la cabeza, pero Jonas, a los pocos segundos estuvo conmigo.  
Sé que me tomó en brazos, me llevó a su galpón para luego darme un baño. Nuevamente escuché gritos de alguien, de un chico. Pero no sabía si aquello era producto de mi imaginación o producto de las secuelas de la guerra o de lo que Jonas y Evans acababan de hacerme.   
Media hora después me metió en una habitación libre con una cama limpia, me permitió apollarme en él y me dejó algo para comer. No quería pelear, simplemente me quedé viendo la pared. Allí dejo también un vaso de agua cruda y unas pastillas para el dolor y para el sueño.  
─Debes estar agotado. Fue un gran día ¿No? Descansa.


	16. Grabaciones

Jonas no pasó por la oficina el resto del día. Después de que él y Evans me follaran hasta su saciedad, metiéndome las dos pollas a la vez y atascándome el culo de semen me dijo que me iba a dar el día sin molestarme y así lo hizo.   
Durante los siguientes dos días, pasé esposado de una de mis manos al filo de la cama, no se me permitía levantarme o caminar. Pasé descansando y reposando. Jonas de vez en cuando me daba una que otra pastilla para el dolor, así mismo un pan seco untado con mantequilla y un tetra pack de leche pequeño. Eso era la comida del día, a las seis de la mañana, una de la tarde y nueve de la noche. Al final acababa dormido. Por momento mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y me daban mareos y me recostaba al sentí mi cabeza estallar, me di cuenta de que Jonas estaba al mando de un montón de hombres y que en realidad él no era uno de los tan importantes allí, pero el sí tenía poder sobre unos cuantos: supongo que era como jerarquías establecida allí, tal y como las habían en el lado de mi equipo. Haciendo algo de esfuerzo me di cuenta que podía observar por la ventana y todo se veía tranquilo. Era una planicie de tierra en donde se levantaban un montón de carpas y galpones, en donde a veces podía ver que pasaban militares caminando o a trote, así mismo podía ver a guardias de seguridad que se encargaban de controlar todo. Jonas me había dejado varias veces solo y pese a todos mis intentos nunca pude zafarme de allí, pero aun así, si lo hacía, ¿cómo podría huir? Había guardias iguales o más grandes que Evans, había pelotones caminando por todos, seguridad, rejas, arrebatos allá afuera. Jamás podría pasar desapercibido.  
Evans seguía teniendo las grabaciones en las que Jonas abusaba de mí, obligándole a comerme el rabo y desvirgándole el culo a saco. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía pasar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Jonas y en como Evans me había abierto el ojete con su porra de casi treinta centímetros después de haberme follado sin miramiento alguno, en cómo se había corrido en mi cara, y en cómo habían mezclado sus corridas dentro de mí. Lo que más caliente había puesto a Jonas era ver como otro hombre abusaba de un hetero como yo. Con mi novia, ya llevaba años de relación, sabía que con el paso del tiempo acabaríamos casándonos, y durante todo este tiempo yo jamás le había sido infiel con una chica y mucho menos me había imaginado siendo sodomizado por un guardia militar, pasándome la porra por las piernas, tragándome dos pollas, preñándome el culo hasta que la leche solo goteaba de mi interior… Aburrido y esposado a una cama, me puse a pensar en que Evans aún tenía todas las grabaciones, y quien sabe si grabó algo más de lo que ocurrió en su garita. Ambos hombres eran unos pervertidos a más no poder. Estaba casi seguro que tanto Jonas como Evans iban a imaginarme con mi novia, follándola, besándola con los mismo labios con los que me habían obligado a tragarme sus pollas, las que me habían llenado de leche caliente, dos, tres, cuatro trallazos en contra de mi voluntad… Al final del día no pude aguantar más el miedo a que aquellas cintas de video cayeran en manos equivocadas, y esa noche, le lloré a Nick para que me dejara ir a hablar con Evans. Sabía que él tenía que estar de mi lado ya que si alguien más veía aquellas cintas en donde me violaba, iba a tener problemas.   
─No hagas alguna tontería porque acabaré enterándome. Me duele mucho la cabeza y debo tomar pastillas para dormir como un tronco, si metes la pata, estarás jodido. No intercederé por ti. Quiero que sepas que solo puedes ir a su cabina, si intentas escapar, todos te podrán ver y todos te podrán disparar─ Nick puso una mano en mi mejilla acunando mi rostro –Y no querrás que tu futura esposa pase primero por tu funeral ¿cierto? Te dejaré libre cuando yo lo considere, siempre y cuando te ganes mi confianza─ en ese momento sacó una llavecita y abrió la esposa que sostenía mi mano a la cama –No quiero altercados, porque podrían enterarse, y antes de matarte, te pondría en cuatro patas para que todos y cada uno de los hombres aquí disfruten de lo bueno que es tu culo.  
Tragué saliva. Iba a obedecerle si eso me aseguraba la libertad. Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta y Nick habló de nuevo.   
─Di que te gustan las pollas…  
Me quedé pensando un momento y le miré con una expresión seria. Mierda. Debía obedecer –Me gustan las pollas.  
Nick me dio una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta sentándose en una computadora vieja de aquellas que tienen un monitor en forma de caja.  
Salí del galpón de Jonas y el aire era helado, pero se sentía bien el olor a tierra y oscuridad nocturna. Decidí obedecer e ir a la garita y tratar de arreglar las cosas de manera seria, sin Nick de por medio. Aquello había ido demasiado lejos y debía detenerlo.


	17. Castigado

Llegando a aquel lugar, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta fue abierta por Evans. Todavía seguía de turno. Me hizo un gesto de que pasara a su garita y temiendo represalias, tuve que acercarme.  
─Tengo que admitir que eres valiente por venir. Eres una tragona y cuando vi lo que habían grabado mis cámaras… joder…. No lo culpo, somos hombres sin mujeres. Yo también te habría follado. Me ha tenido todo el día con el rabo duro, al punto de jalármela un par de veces con ese video.   
─De eso venía a hablar… Quiero que elimines aquello. Eres un adulto y eres consciente de que lo que me hicieron está extremadamente mal. Puedo hablar y todos se enteraran de lo que tú y Jonas me hicieron.  
Evans arrugó el entrecejo ─¿Enserio crees que se preocuparan porque tuvimos sexo contigo? ¿Crees que eso es más importante que la centena de muertos de nuestro bando?  
Negué con la cabeza –Bien, entonces déjame ir. No puedo salir solo, Nick ha dicho que me van a disparar si intento huir. Todo sería diferente si cuento con tu ayuda. Nick dice que debo esperar a ganarme su confianza pero no sé cuánto va a tardar y la verdad no quiero estar aquí─ dije poniéndome sentimental –Tengo miedo, quiero ir a casa, quiero a mis padres, quiero mi propia cama.  
Evans ni parecía inmutarse ─¿Sabes tú porque motivo Jonas te dejo venir? Confía en ti. ¿Sabes quién es la confianza de Jonas? Yo. Debes ganarme a mí y luego veremos si te damos un machete y un arma para que salgas por el borde del bosque y te pierdas hasta llegar a tu campamento.  
Me quedé en silencio sentándome en una pequeña silla de hierro y puse mis codos en las rodillas y a la vez mis manos en mi cara, cubriéndome.  
─Yo pongo muy cachondo a Jonas─ me comenzó diciendo ─Se ha hecho infinidad de pajas mi salud, sé que una vez se la chupó a su propio hermano, sé que se ha dejado coger por uno que otro hombre, estoy al tanto de su fetiche por retener chicos lastimados y abusar de ellos, pero no es el único, hay varios dentro de este lugar. Por mi parte, quiero que sepas que yo no secuestro a nadie, pero si me dan a uno, me lo disfruto y ya. Tiene a uno llamado Charlie St. George, es como su mascota, a pesar de que es joven tiene un bebé esperándolo en Arkansas, creo que aún está en su galpón… ¿No lo has visto?  
Negué con la cabeza mirándolo.  
─¿Hay una manta negra cubriendo la pared en donde esta una puerta que sirve de habitación para el chico. Está castigado.  
─¿Castigado?─ le pregunté removiéndome en la silla y ahora asustado por lo que Jonas ocultaba.  
Evans asintió –Prestó a su mascota Charlie St. George a un veterano llamado Rogers. Alguien ya de muy avanzada edad. Supongo que debía complacerlo. Escuché rumores que el veterano quería para golpearlo con su bastón, y de hecho lo hizo sangrar en la cabeza y nariz. Luego le pidió que se la mamara. Estaba amenazado con que matarían a su familia empezando por el bebé, no tenía otro camino. Se puso de rodillas y se la empezó a chupar. Luego viene la parte fuerte, supongo que Charlie pensó que como el veterano era viejo, tendría fuerza para herirlo y lastimarlo también y escapar. Charlie, mientras se la mamaba, le mordió la polla con tanta fuerza tirando de la misma arrancándosela casi en su totalidad. Le quedó colgando de un hilo mientras el viejo gritaba. Charlie intentó escapar corriendo a través del campo con la boca y el pecho de la camisa llenos de sangre. Podías imaginarlo correr con fuerza con su pantalón militar, su camiseta blanca ya manchada y su cadenilla rebotándole, aquello llamó la atención y pronto se enteraron de que estaba corriendo a huir. Estaba débil porque una dieta de pan y leche no es suficiente─ Evans me miró –Porque no creas que aquí no hay comida, eso es lo que Jonas te hace creer mientras tiene muy buenos festines en otro galpón.  
Miserable.  
─St. George está detrás de esa puerta, amarrado del cuello con un alambre. No creo que el veterano lo quiera libre, pidió retención para él y así poder asesinarlo de la manera más tortuosa posible. Solo que aún no lo ha hecho porque está recuperándose de su pene, el cual no pudo ser recuperado. Y la verdad, ningún macho se recupera de perder su polla.  
─Todos están enfermos aquí─ le dije.  
─Lo estamos─ afirmó –Por ese motivo le dije a Jonas que si querías venir, te dejara hacerlo para que me la mamaras un rato. Me gustan las mujeres, pero esa boquita te cargas, no lo tenía ni Holland, ni St. George.  
Su barba de tres días, su pelo semi largo, sus brazos duros, su mirada dominante… Lo tenía ahora justo en frente de mí y no sentía miedo.  
─Lo que has hecho es chantaje. No sé si sabes el lío en el que te puedes meter. Yo no voy a decir nada, pero quiero irme… Jonas es un inestable. Las personas no son mascotas que puedes prestar para que sean putas de nadie.  
─Pues Jonas ya lo ha hecho, por ahora eres mío.   
─No. Quiero aclarar las cosas de una vez: No soy homosexual. No quiero nada de esto más que mi libertad, si tú me ayudas a escapar, esto se acaba aquí y no diré nada.  
─Si tú me la chupas y actúas como una hembrita, no filtraré el video a todas las computadoras para que otros hombres te aprovechen como Holland y St. George─ Me estaba chantajeando y sabía cómo hacerlo – me miró domínate acercándose a mí y me levanté para que viera que podía ponerme a su altura a pesar de que era más alto que yo y Jonas ─¿Que va a querer hacer… volver a tragar polla, eso es lo que va a querer? Una vez que todos vean tu video, van a ir al galpón de Jonas y él te venderá por ¿Cuánto? ¿Diez dólares? ¿Quizá doce? O mejor aún, te cambiará por un par de calcetines nuevo o un par de bóxers de algodón. Una vez que ellos se den cuenta de que le has encontrado el gusto a la leche, irán por más– dijo en plan chulo y acariciándose el paquete ─¿Y tú, quieres una ración? Tengo la polla dura desde la tarde… No paro de imaginarte siendo una putita educada que me ofrece su boquita para descargar, y así evitar que Marianne, Raúl, Samanta y tu bebé se atraviesen en el camino de un coche a gran velocidad, ya que todos salen a hacer ejercicio al parque que queda a 10 minutos de tu casa y luego se van a sentarse en una banqueta frente al lago a descansar.  
No podía oír mucho, pero había dicho ¿”bebé’? ¿Samanta está embarazada? ¿Es real?  
Como adivinando lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza el afirmó tomándome del mentón y agarrando mi entrepierna masajeando mis huevos por encima de mi pantalón militar –Buena leche has tenido aquí como para preñar a tu mujer. Yo mismo me encargué de averiguar todo aquello. No fue difícil ya que tienes tu placa. Supongo que ella se enteró de su embarazo uno o dos meses después de la última vez de verte, y llevas seis meses sin conexión, así que es probable de que tenga siete meses…. ¿Quizá?  
Y diciendo eso me cogió la mano y me la llevó a su paquete que efectivamente, estaba duro. Reconocí el tamaño que le había visto hace dos días cuando me había follado.  
Sin muchos prolegómenos, me cogió de los hombros, haciéndome caer de rodillas y viéndome frente a su paquete, que empezó a restregarme por toda la cara.  
─Vamos, sácala… estás deseando…


	18. Dormido y relajado

Le abrí la bragueta, metí la mano dentro del bóxer y palpé. Su polla estaba dura y comencé a sobarlo sintiendo el pre semen de su glande entre la yema de mis dedos, el peso de sus bolas grandes, con una fina capa de vello y la piel rugosa, hasta llegar con mi dedo a la raja del culo, buscando su agujero por debajo…  
─Chúpamela de una vez, que has puesto súper cerdo, pedazo de maricona…  
Y bajándose los pantalones hasta los tobillos, dejó al aire su pollón, babeante de pre semen, frente a mi cara… golpeándome contra los labios, los ojos, las mejillas. Miré hacia arriba lleno de odio, pero con ganas de proteger a mi familia. Aun no podía creer que tendría un bebé en casa esperándome cuando regresara. Estaba demasiado feliz por ello.  
No le hice esperar más y comencé a tragarla con ganas, tragándome primero su capullo, saboreando su líquido pre seminal, provocándole con la lengua hasta que comenzó a jadear. Con las manos le iba pajeando toda su longitud y le acariciaba las pelotas, buscando su culo, trayéndolo hacia mi boca para que me follara rápido y se acabara pronto, quería que me metiera su longitud entera en la garganta para estimularlo y que se corriera finalizando con todo. Evans, captó mi indirecta y comenzó un mete saca infernal, acelerando la follada y haciéndome tragar los 22 centímetros de su verga hasta provocarme arcadas que me dejaron con la cara roja, la frente llena de venas, la cara roja y los ojos llorosos.  
Mi pene, por primera vez, desde que había llegado, se había puesto algo morcillón dentro de mi pantalón, pero tenía las dos manos ocupadas con sus pelotas, su culo, su pene… Me estaba volviendo completamente loco al comerme esa polla y me esperé en hacerle la mejor mamada de su vida hasta que al fin, comenzó a jadear con fuerza, a tensar los músculos y cogiéndome de la barbilla, me la sacó de la boca y con un par de sacudidas, comenzó a soltar trallazos de semen sobre mi cara.  
─Me corrooo… Mendes Aggghhh…. Te voy a preñar bien la boca muchacho… ahhhg.  
Los últimos disparos de leche me los soltó dentro de la boca, haciéndomela tragar, sintiendo como bajaba caliente hasta mi estómago. Tenía su propio sabor. Espeso, pegajoso, viscosos y abundante.  
─Eres un mamón de primera Mendes… Ufff… menuda corrida…Otro día te preñaré el culo, maricona.  
Y diciendo eso se subió los pantalones y se metió en el baño. Yo me quedé con el semen resbalando por mi cara, los ojos, la boca. Me limpié con el dorso de la mano, y lleno de curiosidad y estando completamente solo, me llevé todavía algo de aquella corrida a la boca, saboreándola.  
No esperé a que el Evans saliera del baño. Le escuchaba cagar y sin saber por qué, mi polla dio un respingo… excitado al imaginarse la escena, pero por hoy era suficiente ración de sexo con él, así que me levanté con mis rodillas doliéndome.  
Fui caminando a través de la noche, para bajar el calentón que me había dado cuando Evans me follaba la boca, pero también para meditar el discurso con el que debía convencerlo para que me dijera si él sabía lo de mi futuro hijo y que me dejara en libertad.   
Sin saber muy bien que hacer, si irme o quedarme, fui hasta el galpón abriendo muy lentamente la puerta, descubriéndolo tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, vestido solo con unos bóxers ajustados, el pelo revuelto, las piernas levemente abiertas, una de sus manos hacia un costado…  
No sé por qué, la sola visión de Jonas durmiendo en la cama donde se follaba a otros chicos que había retenido, me hizo calentar. No tenía cara de ser malo cuando dormía. Se veía tan pacifico, inocente, y al mismo tiempo dominante con su pecho velludo en el centro, su pelo alborotado… hizo que mi polla se pusiera dura al instante, desatando de nuevo las ganas tragar semen de nuevo. No sabía lo que me pasaba.  
Me acerqué en silencio hasta la cama, sentándome sobre el borde y tratando de no despertarlo de un sobresalto dije su nombre varias veces, mientras le daba golpes suaves en uno de los brazos y en la pierna. Nada. Jonas no reaccionaba. Seguramente había estado cansado, porque estaba como una piedra de modo que, aprovechando la situación y viéndome tan cachondo, comencé a acariciarle las piernas, ascendiendo lentamente hasta su entrepierna, metiendo la mano por dentro del bóxer hasta sentir el vello de sus pelotas, la entrada hasta su culo y luego su rabo, en reposo, pero gordo, como si estuviera morcillón. Sintiendo su polla en mi mano caí en la cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo me daba algo de morbo. El que un guardia de seguridad y tu secuestrador te follen el culo metiéndote una porra de treinta centímetros y luego dos pollas a la vez no es muy excitante para un hétero como yo, pero estar de esa manera, al estar con Nick dormido, me provocaba mucha adrenalina y morbo sobretodo  
Así, comencé a pajearlo lentamente, apretando sus huevos, acariciando su glande, jugando con su entrada… Poco a poco su rabo comenzó a ponerse bien duro, hasta que lo pude agarrar bien con una mano y empezar a masturbarlo. Era ahora o nunca, así que sin pensarlo mucho, miré la puerta del galpón cerrada, pero aun así decidí cerrarla con seguro y bajar la cortina de la ventana.  
Me armé de valor, y excitado por el morbo de tener a Jonas en su cama, a mi disposición, y le bajé los bóxers, hasta sacárselos por completo, dejándolo en pelotas ante mí, con la polla tiesa, las piernas abiertas. Hasta pensé que había escuchado un pequeño jadeo mientras le pajeaba de nuevo.  
No tardé mucho en comenzar a chupársela. Después de todo lo que había tragado quería volver a sentir la sensación de una polla en mi boca. Su polla, tiesa, tenía un tacto muy suave, su capullo rosáceo, empapado de pre semen y de saliva me follaba la boca llenándomela, sintiendo su olor a rabo… Jonas había vuelto a jadear en sueños, abriendo más las piernas. Sentía como sus pelotas se ponían duras, deseosas de escupir semen bien caliente… y entonces, antes de que hacer que se corriera, me levanté, me desnudé, y todo empalmado me tumbé encima de él, sintiendo su polla contra la mía, su cuerpo desnudo, sus manos… Le empecé a comer la boca… a sentir su lengua, su aliento…   
Era el primer hombre que besaba en toda mi vida, aunque no estuviera consciente. Luego, cogí su polla, dura a reventar, y poniéndome sobre él, me fui sentando lentamente sobre su polla, metiéndomela por el culo, sintiendo como me iba abriendo el ojete y me llenaba de su babeada verga. Empecé a subir y a bajar, follándome con su polla mientras me masturbaba a saco, mientras Jonas comenzaba a gemir y se corría entre convulsiones en mi culo, dentro, profundo. Sentir su leche caliente atravesar las paredes de mi interior hizo que me corriera como un bestia salpicándole el pecho, los brazos, hasta la cara.  
Me tumbé sobre él y le volví a besar. Besé sus labios, su frente. Le chupé las tetillas y el olor agrio de sus axilas masculinas.  
Había sido un sexo brutal y Jonas seguía sin dar señales de despertarse, aunque ahora, después de la espectacular corrida que se había pegado en mi interior, parecía más relajado y feliz.  
Me levanté y limpié con la sábana. Me vestí y caminé hacia la cortina negra que tapaba toda la pared en su totalidad y efectivamente detrás de esta había una puerta de hierro, de hecho, toda la pared estaba reforzada con hierro, estaba fría. La golpeé y apenas se escuchaba algo, así que supongo que era gruesa.  
─Hey, ¿Hay alguien allí?─ pregunté con voz normal y pegué la oreja a la puerta esperando por algún sonido, pero nada.  
Hice lo mismo varias veces siendo gradual al subir el volumen de mi voz pero nunca tuve respuesta del otro lado de la puerta. Intenté empujarla y ver si podía entrar pero era imposible. Me senté contra la misma y sonreí pensando y rogando por haberme ganado la confianza de Jonas mientras sentía mi agujero mojado.  
Desde donde yo me encontraba podía ver a Jonas aun durmiendo pesado, con el cuerpo y la cara llena de mi semen… Me imagino la cara que podría poner cuando se despertara y se viera así, con la polla, el pecho y la cara llenos de mi corrida.


	19. Mascota

Tras mis primeras experiencias con Jonas y Evans, mi estancia con ellos pasó a ser bastante agradable. Me asignaron una habitación bastante grande y no me faltaba de nada. Ellos hacían todo lo posible porque estuviera cómodo, y me deban un trato genial. Aunque era con Jonas con quien mantenía una mayor cordialidad, el resto de los hombres que había en los galpones también se mostraban muy amables.  
No le dije nada a Jonas sobre que ya sabía lo de la puerta por que no quería problema alguno.  
Pasaron varios días y se marcharon varias tropas, quedando aquello muy tranquilo. Ahora podía asomarse hacia afuera y veía menos militares cada vez, supongo que se empezaban a retirar o a marcharse para regresar con refuerzos, no lo sabía. Aún no podía escapar, pues Jonas me lo prohibía rotundamente y aun podían dispararme. Prácticamente compartía todo el galpón con Jonas y un cuarto para mí solo donde tenía algo de privacidad y ya sin las esposas. Pero cada vez que el quería mi trasero, debía ponerme en cuatro y cada vez que quería una mamada me tenía de rodillas. Jonas, quien era mi tutor y cuyas órdenes debía obedecer, tenía un poder sobre mí. Aquellos días sin hacer nada me habían desconcertado, y no sabía si me mandarían a combatir o me mantendría en aquel campamento durante mucho más tiempo. Cada día me levantaba pensando en que ese sería el día de mi libertad y no.  
Fueron días más tarde cuando por fin supe el papel que ejercería. Jonas vino una tarde a mi habitación y me habló de mi primer misión. Mi misión era, “rescatar a Charlie” ni más ni menos, satisfaciendo a nueve hombres sexualmente.   
Jonas se pasó la mano por la cara y se sentó en la cama del galpón –No fue mi intensión. He perdido a Charlie, e iba a dejarle libre, lo juro. Pero tenia cuentas con tres hombres y se lo llevaron aotro galpón, le están haciendo cosas horribles y no tiene agua ni comida. Ellos piden reunirse contigo para conocerte mejor, pues ya te han visto merodeando. Acorde una reunión siempre y cuando alimenten y me regresen a Charlie. Si haces eso estaré agradecido y por ende podrás irte. No me gustaría que te hagan lo mismo. Está acordado, tendrás todos los cuidados posibles a pesar de que ellos son unos pervertidos en su totalidad. Si tu no salvas a Charlie, nadie lo hará, y si el muere no me lo perdonaré jamás.  
Yo ya sabía todo lo que había hecho Charlie, así que solo asentí con la cabeza ─¿Quién me asegura que una vez que satisfaga a todos esos hombres tengo asegurada mi libertad y la de Charlie?  
Nick titubeó un poco y puso sus palmas juntas como orando –Yo. He sido una mierda e intento ser dominante pero la verdad es que no se me da muy bien aquello y he metido la pata al utilizarlo como un objeto…  
─Mascota─ le dije yo interrumpiéndolo.  
─Sí, bien. Mascota. Shawn, todos esos hombres mataran a Charlie de hambre si tu no haces nada. Solo tú puedes salvarlo. Está a doce galpones de distancia, se lo llevaron hace varios días como pago de una deuda, solo me piden un día contigo a cambio del chico. Tú puedes, sé que me odias, no lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por él.  
Y yo a él, no le conocía. Pero si me ponía en sus zapatos iba a querer que alguien también considerara salvarme.  
En un principio la idea me sobrecogió, pero a la vez me excitó en cantidad de hombres a los cuales debía servir. El caso es que al día siguiente iba a ocurrir todo eso, y según Jonas la mejor manera de levantarles la moral era el sexo. Supe entonces que el papel que ejercería era el de putita, y por extraño que parezca, aquello me ilusionaba. Iba a satisfacerlos y salvar al chico desconocido por mí.  
Al día siguiente, sábado, creo, Jonas me despertó a las nueve de la mañana, ya que tenía que prepararme. Ya habíamos desarrollado una complicidad única y nos teníamos confianza. El, ahora hacia el papel de barbero, puesto que ya habían pasado tres semanas desde mi primera aventura gay con él. Jonas, encerrado en el baño empezó a depilarme todo el cuerpo, quedando aún más suave de lo que yo ya era. Sobre las doce de la mañana Jonas me ordenó comer, para después acostarme tres horas.  
Cuando desperté, Jonas me llevó a un inodoro bastante limpio, donde me hizo desnudar. A continuación me hizo agachar y, colocándose un guante de plástico, metió un dedo por mi culo, sacándolo manchado de excrementos. Lo cual era normal. Fue entonces cuando me hizo agachar y con una jeringuilla introdujo gran cantidad de agua caliente en mis adentros llenándome un poco, y luego puso más y más agua. Me entraron unas ganas horribles de defecar, pero Jonas me hizo esperar cinco minutos, mientras me masajeaba todo el vientre bajo dando golpecitos y hundiendo sus dedos sobre mi abdomen para que se aflojara todo. No debo mentir, aquello me excitaba pues me sentía lleno y mi erección se lo hacía saber, tras los cuales pude expulsar todo lo retenido. Repitió esta operación tres veces, hasta que de mi ano solo brotaba agua cristalina. Con esta operación mi recto había quedado totalmente limpio, para que los militares pudieran disfrutar de él. Cuando Jonas acabó con la limpieza, me di una ducha generosa, dejando todas las partes de mi cuerpo bien limpias. Cuando me sequé, el me trajo un uniforme limpio de mi bando, supongo que para que sus muchachos se divirtieran.  
Sobre las siete de la tarde llegó la tropa, que fue alojada en el galpón. Yo mientras tanto estaba metido en la habitación en donde había estado Charlie. Era una sala de amenos siete por ocho metros, había una mesa, una silla de madera, una cama de cemento en una esquina y un retrete.   
Podía escuchar sus botas pesadas y resonantes en la habitación contigua Aquello comenzó a excitarme, y no paraba de pensar en el momento de que aquellos militares me tomaran como su juguete.


	20. Elordi

Tras cinco minutos dentro de aquella habitación, escuche a un hombre acercarse dirigiéndose a la habitación donde yo estaba. Escuché al oficial detenerse al otro lado de la puerta y me alejé un poco hacia el centro de la habitación y durante cinco les dio un discurso de agradecimiento.   
A continuación abrió la puerta para mostrar la habitación, en cuyo interior me encontraba yo deseando ser el salvador de Charlie. El oficial se despidió y tras abandonar la sala noté un gran revuelo que se dirigía hacia mí. En poco más de cinco segundos los hombres me habían rodeado, descubriéndome allí con el uniforme enemigo. Todos se abalanzaron sobre mí, cosa que me asustó bastante en un principio, pues ellos creían que me trataba de un verdadero enemigo. Todo se calmó cuando su capitán, que sabía de qué iba la cosa, les aclaró que no era un aliado, sino que era un nuevo subordinado del oficial Jonas, con órdenes de satisfacerles.  
Respiré con mi corazón palpitándome pues nunca había estado tan vulnerable ante tantos hombres.  
Cuando todo se calmó pude contemplar a los nueve militares, todos de uniforme. Eran todos jóvenes, sobre los veinte años, a excepción de su capitán, que tendría unos treinta. Éste se acercó a mí, me observó detenidamente, y a continuación animó a sus chicos a que comenzaran con la fiesta. En ese momento se acercaron cuatro de ellos y me llevaron hasta el centro de la habitación, donde me rodearon los nueve. El capitán, que se llamaba Hemsworth, se acercó y me estudió detenidamente  
─Desnúdate─ me ordenó.  
Me desnudé lentamente ante la atenta mirada de los nueve, sintiendo el frio de la habitación entibiarse y cuando me encontraba desnudo el capitán me hizo poner a cuatro patas. Me dio un par de cachetadas y separó mis nalgas para observar mi ojete. Tras darle su visto bueno me ordenó que le comiera la polla, a lo cual me dispuse encantado.  
Me acerqué hacia él y tras desabrocharle los pantalones dejé su mimbro al descubierto, el cual tenía un tamaño considerable. Sin hacerle ascos me lo introduje en la boca, y durante tres minutos le proporcioné una mamada de lo más excitante. Mientras tragaba semejante miembro, el capitán acariciaba mi cuerpo, llegando a palpar mi orificio anal. Cuando el capitán estaba suficientemente excitado mandó a uno de sus hombres acercarse, y éste se colocó delante de mí. El capitán me mandó chuparle el culo, cosa que me iba a encantar ya que el hombre era muy atractivo y tenía la cara de ser agresivo. El hombre, llamado Elordi, se colocó a cuatro patas y yo me acerqué para desabrocharle el pantalón. Acto seguido le bajé los pantalones y calzoncillos, descubriendo que su trasero estaba totalmente depilado, cosa que me extrañó, a la vez que me excitó mucho más. Separé sus nalgas y acerqué mi nariz a su ano, que desprendía un olor encantador. No pude resistirme a la tentación y como un poseso me comí a lametones aquel ojete. Aunque me había visto mi propio culo antes, no había podido disfrutar de un culo depilado de un hombre como el que ahora tenía delante nunca antes, con el cual me deleite a lo grande.   
No paré de chupar y olfatear aquel precioso orificio, hasta que el capitán me apartó de él, para hacer algo que me sorprendió mucho. Se colocó detrás del Elordi, separó sus nalgas y le introdujo la polla por el culo, sin que éste soltase quejido alguno. Pensé que el capitán lo haría frecuentemente con aquel muchacho, de ahí que éste tuviera el culo depilado. Aquella situación me dio un poco de envidia, pues en aquel momento quería ser yo el que calmara las necesidades de aquellos hombres. Contemplé con resignación como aquel hombre tan masculino y con rostro caliente era sodomizado, pero tras pocas envestidas Hemsworth paró y ordenó a Elordi que volviera a su sitio. Aquella actitud me extrañó y no supe lo que pretendía el capitán, hasta que éste se dio la vuelta y pude contemplar su polla, que estaba llena de excrementos. Comprendí entonces que aquella escena la había preparado para humillarme, y que me haría comerle la polla, con todos los restos que ésta tenía.   
Tal como había pronosticado Hemsworth se acercó y con una sonrisa en sus labios me ordenó comerle la polla. Aquella orden provocó las risas de todos los militares del ejército, que hasta aquel momento se habían mantenido bastante serios. Me arrodillé ante el capitán, agarré su verga y me la introduje casi por completo en la boca sintiendo la textura y el gustillo. Cuando la tenía dentro comencé a succionar y cuando la sequé de mi boca apenas tenía restos de excrementos, pues ya me había encargado yo de limpiarlos, quedando mi boca con un sabor amargo. Aquel sabor no me disgustó, y me volví a lanzar hacia la polla de Hemsworth para terminar de limpiarla. Al fin y al cabo aquellos excrementos provenían del culito de Elordi, que tanto me había excitado por lo guapo que era. Su mentón pequeño y sus ojos tristes pero dominantes me hacían sentir apto para degustar todo de él.  
Cuando la polla del capitán estaba limpia, éste se tumbó en el suelo para que continuara mamándosela. Me agaché para realizar mi labor, quedando con mi trasero en pompa, lo cual provocó algunos comentarios de los hombres, que me advertían de lo que a continuación me esperaba, y que provocó que mi excitación se disparase. El capitán me tenía aburrido con tanta mamada, pues lo que yo quería es que aquellos muchachos me cogieran y me follaran a lo grande.


	21. Orgía

Me encontraba mamando la polla del capitán cuando de pronto noté que éste se corría, intentando yo tragar todo el semen posible. A pesar de mis esfuerzos gran parte del semen salpicó en mi cara y fue a parar a su vientre. Me dispuse entonces a lamer su vientre, absorbiendo y lamiendo los restos de semen, y tragándomelo con entusiasmo, pues aquel sabor me excitaba aún más.  
Cuando acabé con el capitán Hemsworth, se levantó y se sentó en una silla, para indicar a sus muchachos que su turno había llegado. De inmediato se abalanzaron sobre mi todos los “Falcon”, que ya estaban bastante excitados por lo que habían presenciado. Me rodearon y acariciaron todo mi cuerpo, lo cual casi me hace desmayar. Llegué incluso a notar una mano que acariciaba mi pene, pero no llegué a descifrar quien era. Todos comenzaron a desnudarse y me hicieron arrodillarme para comenzar a comer pollas. Me vi rodeado por un montón de pollas, pero una destacaba sobre el resto por su enorme tamaño. Fue aquella la que primero introduje en mi boca, y aunque con bastante dificultad, le di una sensacional mamada, a la vez que iba pajeando otras pollas. Mientras seguía arrodillado mamando vergas, uno de los “Falcon” me hizo separar mis piernas y se colocó debajo, haciéndome agachar mi trasero para lamerme el orificio anal. Mientras seguí mamando pollas, pero ahora más excitado, pues la lengua de aquel hombre en mi culo me estaba llevando al cielo.  
En cuanto tuve oportunidad me incliné hacia la verga de aquel “Falcon” tan generoso, y nos fundimos en un 69 que el resto contemplaba con entusiasmo. Cuando el hombre se cansó de comerme el culo me hizo apartar, y llamó a Elordi, el militar del culo depilado. Los “Falcon” me hicieron tumbar y me ordenaron comerle el culo a Elordi. Yo estaba deseando hacerlo, pues anteriormente me había quedado con ganas del seguir chupando aquel maravilloso trasero. El muchacho colocó su trasero sobre mi cara, mientras el resto de “Falcon” buscaba una posición privilegiada para no perderse detalle. Yo me olvidé de los “Falcon” allí presentes y centré mi atención en el culito que tenía delante. Lo chupé y olí durante un buen rato, cuando uno de los “Falcon” me ordenó meterle un dedo en el culo, cosa que no dudé en hacerla. Cuando introduje el dedo noté que su recto estaba lleno de excrementos, y sentí como mi dedo quedaba pringado de éstos. Cuando sequé el dedo todos los “Falcon” se rieron, y me hicieron tragarme aquellos restos. No me hizo mucha gracia pero tuve que hacerlo, volviendo a notar aquel extraño sabor en mi boca. Todos los “Falcon” allí presentes rieron a carcajadas, y me obligaron a repetir la acción. Durante cinco minutos estuve limpiando aquel recto, teniendo que tragar bastante mierda de Elordi. A pesar de ello no me disgustó del todo, y quedé con ganas de volver a encontrarme con el precioso trasero de Elordi.  
Cuando Elordi se apartó se acercó un hombre alto y moreno, quien levantó mis piernas, para después meterme un dedo en el culo. Al ver que mi ano se encontraba bastante lubricado, no dudó en penetrarme con su miembro, que entró con un poco de dificultad. Fue entonces cuando se desató la locura. Por fin uno de ellos tomó la iniciativa de encularme, y el resto veía como mi ano no oponía resistencia. Me vino entonces un orgasmo que me hizo gritar del placer, ante las atónitas miradas de los allí presente. No tardaron mucho tiempo en callarme, pues al instante me vi con dos pollas en mi cara que me dispuse a mamar. Mi ano se fue dilatando y la follada cada vez se me hacía más placentera, notando que mi recto no paraba de segregar flujos que lubricaban y facilitaba la penetración. Un nuevo “Falcon” tomó el relevo y me enculó en la misma posición. En esta ocasión el pene era algo más grande, pero mi ano estaba tan dilatado que no notó la diferencia. También se fueron turnando las pollas de mi boca, y uno tras otro se acercaban para que se las comiera. En una ocasión uno de los “Falcon” no me ofreció su pene, sino su ano. Parecía que habían descubierto mi debilidad, pues lo que más me gustaba era lamer un buen culo ante la vista del resto de hombres para sentirme humillado. Aquel culo desprendía un olor suave, y aunque no estaba depilado como el Elordi, disfruté una barbaridad saboreando aquel trasero. Desgraciadamente la intención de aquel militar era humillarme, pues estando yo con mi lengua dentro de su recto el muy crabrón dejó escapar una ventosidad que oyeron el resto de “Falcon” y cuyo olor fue a parar a mis fosas nasales. Todos los “Falcon” se rieron y vi que más de uno se acercaba a mi cara para repetir la misma acción.   
Pasaron por mi cara cinco traseros que repitieron la misma acción, expulsar un buen pedo en mi cara. Primero me obligaban a meter mi nariz en su culo, y a continuación expulsaban sus gases sobre mi nariz. A continuación me obligaban a lamer sus anos, algunos de ellos con restos de excrementos. Me vi obligado a oler todos los pedos, en lo que fue una gran humillación. Pero como ya era costumbre, este tipo de humillaciones me excitaban, y acabé disfrutando de las ventosidades de aquellos “Falcon”. Lo que más me molestó de aquello fue que mientras los “Falcon” me humillaban, habían dejado de encularme, y mi trasero esperaba ansioso volver a ser penetrado.  
Estaba de rodillas en medio de la sala completamente desnudo con nueve hombres dominándome y haciéndome de su propiedad. Podía respirar agitado y miraba sus rostros de excitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEFT KUDOS, PLEASE!!!!


	22. El olor de la libertad

Cuando los “Falcon” acabaron con los pedos todo volvió a la normalidad, y mi culo volvió a ser penetrado. No pasaron más de tres minutos cuando noté que el hombre que me follaba se corría en mi interior, experimentando un placer hasta ahora nunca vivido. Noté las contracciones de aquel pene dentro de mi recto y como mis paredes quedaban empapadas de semen. Cuando el hombre la sacó de mi ano me acercó el pene a mi boca para que lamiera los restos de semen. Saboree los restos de semen mezclados con mis jugos, lo cual me encantó.   
El siguiente nazi en follarme me hizo cambiar de posición, y me colocó de lado, colocándose él a mi espalda. Sin ningún esfuerzo me penetró y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, lo cual me provocó grandes espasmos de placer. El nazi me abrazó e incluso llegó a besar mi cuello, excitándome aún más. Con mi mano agarraba una de sus nalgas, e intenté alcanzar su ano con uno de mis dedos. De mi garganta brotaban numerosos gemidos, más aún cuando un nuevo hombre colocó su miembro sobre mi cara. Lo agarré con fuerza y comencé a chuparla, aunque no pude introducirla en mi boca puesto que mi respiración era muy excitada. La posición en la que estaba siendo enculado era la que más me excitaba, pero el éxtasis llegó cuando el nazi acabó en mi interior. Me abrazó fuertemente y noté perfectamente su corrida en mi interior, alcanzando así un orgasmo que casi me hace desmayar. Todavía con su pene dentro el nazi me giró la cara y me plantó un beso con lengua, que en aquel momento me gustó. He de advertiros que hasta mi apresamiento por los “Falcon” jamás había experimentado una atracción homosexual, pero mi estancia con ellos me tenía desorientado, pues estaba claro que al menos sentía atracción sexual por los hombres. Aquel beso me desorientó aún más, pues no sabía si existiría algo más que una atracción meramente sexual.   
A continuación me hicieron colocar a cuatro patas, posición en la que no tardaron en ensartarme. En esta ocasión fui enculado por un pene de un tamaño no muy grande, todo lo contrario del que tenía en mi cara, pues uno de los “Falcon” me ofreció su descomunal miembro para que lo lamiera. Estuve lamiendo aquella deliciosa polla hasta que se volvieron a correr en mi interior, quedando mi culo lleno de semen. Sin dejarme tiempo de reponerme volvieron a introducirme una gran polla por mi culo, que no tardó más de un minuto en descargar su leche en mis adentros. Conscientes de que mi ano estaba completamente lleno de semen, los “Falcon”, siguiendo órdenes de su capitán, hicieron una pausa para probar otro juego.   
El capitán, que durante todo este tiempo se había mantenido sentado en un sofá, me hizo subir a una mesa que había en la sala, en la que me tuve que colocar de cuclillas para que todos pudieran ver como brotaba el semen de mi culo. Una vez colocado de cuclillas relajé mi ano al máximo y de él comenzó a brotar gran cantidad de semen, ante la atenta mirada de los allí presentes. Cuando mi ano paró de expulsar semen me hicieron bajar de la mesa para que tragase todo lo que había expulsado, cosa que me pareció bastante asquerosa. Estando de pie incliné mi cuerpo para obedecer las órdenes y tragar todo el semen que había en la mesa. Cuando estaba a punto de saborear aquellos restos uno de los “Falcon” me agarró de la cintura sin previo aviso y metió su verga hasta lo más profundo de mi recto, provocándome un leve dolor. El mismo hombre que me follaba me recogió los pelos en un puño y empujó mi cabeza hacia la mesa de madera, y comencé entonces a tragar todo el semen. A pesar de lo asqueroso que era disfruté haciéndolo, y a la vez que recibía una bonita enculada pude saborear aquellos restos de semen mezclados con mis jugos.  
A partir de ahí todo se descontroló, y todos los “Falcon” fueron pasando uno tras otro por todos mis agujeros. La excitación por aquellos momentos era máxima y los “Falcon” comenzaron a correrse uno tras otro. Decidieron no volver a correrse dentro de mi culo y comenzaron a hacerlo sobre el resto del cuerpo. El caso es que durante diez minutos no paró de brotar semen de aquellos penes, yendo a parar a mi cuerpo. La mayoría de los “Falcon” se corrieron sobre mi cara, pero el resto de mi cuerpo también quedó bañado de semen. Unos se corrieron sobre mi espalda, otros sobre mis nalgas, mis axilas, mis pies y gran parte de ellos sobre mi pecho. Quedé totalmente pringado de semen, lo cual me excitó aún más. Tragué gran cantidad de semen y apenas podía abrir los ojos. Mi pelo estaba totalmente viscoso y sobre mis muslos resbalaban restos de semen que salían de mi ano y resbalaban de mis nalgas. No fui capaz de contabilizar cuantas corridas recibí, pero calculé que cada uno de los “Falcon” se había corrido al menos dos veces. Cuando todos parecían satisfechos el capitán ordenó a Elordi que se acercara a mí, para dejarme satisfecho. El muchacho no lo dudó y acercándose a mí comenzó a lamer mi cuerpo, teniendo que saborear el semen de sus compañeros. A continuación me besó en la boca y nuestras lenguas jugaron con el semen que aún había en mi interior. Elordi agarró mi pene y comenzó a pajearlo, a la vez que introducía un dedo en mi ano. No pude resistir más y me corrí de inmediato. De esta manera fue como acabó aquella tremenda orgía, en la que había disfrutado como nunca.  
Cuando todo acabó me despedí de los “Falcon” y me dirigí al baño, donde me di una buena ducha. Los “Falcon” me agradecieron mi actitud y prometieron volver, deseando que yo volviera a ser su regalo. Aunque para regalo el que ellos me habían hecho a mí, pues yo había disfrutado más que todos ellos.  
Quedé tirando en el piso satisfecho en esa fría habitación y Jonas regresó después de un tiempo. Tomo mi rostro y lo limpió con una toalla y me dijo –Eres libre ahora, Devolverán a Charlie y ambos pueden irse mañana. Sé que me odiarás el resto de tu vida pero te pido perdón por todo lo que hice.  
No recuerdo más de aquella noche, pero sé que descansé lo suficiente y a pesar de que quería irme lo más pronto posible, me dormí por completo. Caí rendido a altas horas de la noche porque mi cuerpo lo pedía.


	23. El verdadero infierno

Y a la mañana siguiente ya era libre, pero tenía un mal sabor de boca en caso de que Jonas a última hora se arrepintiera de ello. Me había lavado la ropa y me la había doblado, dejada perfectamente en una esquina, junto con mi par de botas, mi cadenilla, la cual no tenía ni idea de cuando me la había sacado, pero todas mis pertenencias estaban allí.  
Nick tomó una silla cerca de mi cama y tomo asiento. Parecía que quería decir algo y con un poco de dolor me senté en la cama para empezar a vestirme.  
─Oye hombre… Siento mucho todo lo que te hice, pero me dejé llevar, y debía hacerlo por Charlie, el cual conocerás dentro de poco. Sé que si tuvieras un arma en estos momentos no dudarías en meterme una bala en la cabeza, pero…─ se encogió los hombros –Me lo merezco. Se me ha ordenado tu liberación inmediata. Saliendo por la puerta de mi galpón ya no me perteneces y eres libre junto con Charlie St. George. Las cintas, ya fueron borradas, me ocupé yo mismo de ello. Evans no dirá nada y yo tampoco.  
No dije nada, solo empecé a vestirme –Lo que me hiciste a mí, a Charlie y a quien sabe que otros chicos, te perseguirá de tu vida. Y no, ahora no planeo matarte ni nada. Eso sería acabar con tu sufrimiento de manera muy rápida─ me empecé a poner el bóxer y luego el pantalón militar seguido de la cinturilla y las medias –Vivirás en sufrimiento el resto de tu vida pensando en todos los hombres a los que secuestraste y volaste sin piedad y que intercambiaste para salvarte el culo. ¿Sabes?─ le dije poniéndome de pie frente a su silla empalándome la camiseta blanca –Tu ya vives tu propio infierno.   
Cuando terminé de vestirme Jonas seguía allí sentado y me senté del lado contrario de la cama, de esa manera el solo podía ver mi espalda. Llevé mis manos juntas entre sí, en un acto como para rezar y no sé si lo hice o no, pero me quedé pensando en todos los días que se convirtieron en semanas y en Charlie y en el sufrimiento que me hizo fuerte. Iba a casa e iba feliz dejando todo ese infierno detrás. Giré mi cabeza y sin ver a Jonas –Trae a Charlie pronto, quiero irme.  
Jonas sintió –Claro.  
Minutos después Jonas traía a Charlie a su lado, que parecía más pálido de lo que hubiera sido antes de todo. Tenía cara de niño a pesar de que ya tenía un bebé en casa, pero evidentemente su cuerpo era ya el de todo un hombre, y lo hacía ver tierno, pues parecía que había llorado las últimas dos horas. Era un chico blanco con las mejillas y el puente de la nariz rosas por las quemaduras del sol, con cabello castaño claro y desordenado, evidentemente se veía que lo había pasado mal, incluso más que yo. Tenía el labio partido y la mejilla rota sin ninguna gasa que le cubriera la herida. Apenas entró al galpón y me vio de pie a mitad de este se acercó a mí abrazándome y Jonas nos dio la espalda.  
─Gracias, hombre, gracias… Ni siquiera sé tu nombre pero Jonas me dijo lo que hiciste. Gracias─ susurró en mi hombro mientras me apretaba el cuerpo.  
Sonreí por haberle ayudado y lo abracé de regreso. Se sentía bien aquel contacto con un chico que no era malo y que había pasado por lo mismo –Descuida, ya estamos bien y regresaremos.  
─Sí─ el respondió. Esperé a que deshiciera el abrazo pero lo hizo durar un poco más. Y estaba bien. Él se sentía agradecido conmigo y saber que ayudé a alguien de aquel infierno me había dado un escalón al cielo y por ende Dios estaría agradecido conmigo.  
Salimos sin siquiera mirar a Jonas, pues una disculpa no era suficiente y una guerra no era excusa para violar chicos. Charlie me habló de su vida mientras caminábamos por aquel campamento enemigo.  
─¿Sabes? Yo te había visto. Eras parte del pelotón de la derecha. Yo iba en la mitad. ¿Conoces a Monty? Él estaba en tu extremo. Quizá de rostro le conozcas─ me dijo algo emocionado por la libración y al mismo tiempo sonreía a pesar de su rostro magullado.  
Negué con la cabeza pues nunca había escuchado de Charlie o Monty. Pero había algo en su rostro que si se me hacía familiar. Debíamos caminar casi un kilómetro hasta salir del territorio ajeno, y aun dentro del campamento el me habló de su familia y de cómo conoció a su chica y que su embarazo casi hace que deje el ejército, estuvo a punto de preferir quedarse con ella y no haber estado en guerra. Y yo asentí con la cabeza –Yo tampoco hubiera querido estar aquí.  
Mientras caminábamos, a nada más y nada menos que trescientos metros de la puerta de salía, noté el aire tenso. Como un peso brutal en los hombros y me sentía vigilado –miré a Charlie, quien tenía un rostro de terror en su rostro ahora.  
Todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta. Sentía que el día se había vuelto frio, desaturado, agrio. Un olor a tierra mojada me llegó mientras miraba hacia el frente, allí de pie, resguardados por más de siete hombres estaba el tipo que suponía quien era. Un viejo decrepito, feo, mal vestido con cara de borracho regenerado y con muletas. ─El Veterano Rogers─ me dijo   
Entonces vimos cómo caminaban hacia nosotros con abundante seguridad, olían a furia y venganza. Di pasos hacia atrás mientras Charlie se quedó atónito por ello, pues sabía lo que iba a pasarle, y no, no iba a dejarle. Nos quedamos parados, no sabíamos qué hacer, pero antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar ambos, nos habían puesto pañuelos tapándonos la boca y la nariz, a los pocos segundos estaba inconsciente del golpe que me dieron y escuchando los chillidos de Charlie caí al suelo.


	24. Dos a cambio de uno

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es tener las manos atadas a la espalda, estaba tumbado en el suelo, cuando desperté, vi que Charlie estaba a mi lado, también tumbado y atado. El aire se sentía pesado, estábamos vigilados, asustados. Me concentré y me dedique a buscar con la mirada a Jonas, o a Evans, a quien sea que me liberara de donde estaba. Evidentemente eso era un secuestro nuevo, y la verdad, no sabía si Jonas estaba detrás de eso.  
Aquel era un lugar de paredes de cemento, el piso era de tierra húmeda y no había ninguna ventana cerca. Al fondo podía distinguir una silla y sobre nuestras cabezas, muy alto, un techo con rieles. Todo estaba oscuro y hacia demasiado frio, por lo que podía sentir, había pasado varias horas inconscientes, pues parecía anochecer por las rendijas en las que se filtraban los últimos rayos de luz. Mierda. Pude ver que mi hombro estaba húmedo de sangre, y legué a la conclusión que el golpe había sido tan fuerte que me habían roto la cabeza. De hecho, sentía el cuello reseco y pegajoso por la misma pero no podía tocarme ni nada.   
Empecé a rezar. Solo sabía que Dios podía protegerme de cualquier cosa mala. Solo él. Recé por mí, por Charlie, y porque nos liberaran.  
Intenté moverme, lo hacía de mala manera, lastimándome los brazos pero no importaba en ese momento, casi arrastrándome conseguí llegar hasta su lado, al momento despertó él, empezó a llorar, lo intenté calmar. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, entraron varios hombres, todos con los rostros tapados.  
─Idiotas, ¿para qué lo habéis traído a él? ─ dijo uno de ellos. Por lo que pude ver era el mismo viejo que comandaba todo aquello. Aquel hombre a quien Charlie le había arrancado la polla de un mordisco hasta dejársela colgando de un hilo de piel.  
─Estaban los dos juntos, no teníamos otra opción─ dijo uno de los que nos habían traído  
─Malditos idiotas, solo quería a St. George. ¡Solo necesitaba a ese maldito bastardo hijo de puta!─ volvió a decir el que parecía el jefe: el veterano Rogers. Para ese entonces yo estaba temblando.  
─Bueno jefe, pues ahora tiene a los dos, y no pasa nada.  
El viejo en sus muletas tomó asiento y otro se dedicó a encender las luces. Charlie se enloqueció cuando vio al veterano Rogers. Parecía una cabra asustada a punto de ser asada.  
─Ya veremos, ya veremos─ masculló el veterano con su uniforme pulcro. Yo pensé que aquello no tenía buena pinta para nada, y también llegué a la conclusión de que Jonas no tenía nada que ver con ello. Quizá podía interceder entre los pensamientos de esos hombres, rezar un poco más, luchar por nosotros y por la libertad que ya se nos había concedido, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que aquellos tipos parecían ser más brutales que Jonas y Evans. Al parecer solo vinieron a amedrentarnos con su presencia pues luego de unos minutos salieron, y el veterano con algo de dificultad tratando de no recibir ayuda de ninguno de los perros que cargaba. Le oré a dios en agradecimiento pues se estaban marchando e intenté tranquilizar a Charlie, que ahora parecía más asustado que antes, y así pasamos esa noche. Incluso me levanté varias veces a mitad de la noche, el silencio se veía interrumpido por los sollozos de Charlie, de quien yo estaba seguro que no había pegado el ojo ni un momento, y es que cuando suceden coas así, que parecen irreales, cuesta verse en primera persona y ahora él estaba secuestrado junto a mí de nuevo.  
Al día siguiente volvieron a entrar otra vez los hombres por la mañana.  
─Maldita sea, hemos hablado con su campamento de guerra, no pretenden hacer un intercambio de armas, y sus familias… a ellos no les queremos meter en esto. Es mejor que crean que moriste en una trinchera, que por un buen agujero en la cabeza a manos de venganza ¿No, St. George?─ dijo el jefe.  
─Sí, pero está muy rico─ contestó uno de los de la banda─ al menos podemos aprovecharlo para un polvete, eh jefe… piénselo, si bien le va a matar, podemos gozarlo antes. Muchos ya lo probaron y lo aclamaron, el chico, por muy varoncito que se ve, es una jodida perra tragona─ dijo uno de sus hombres mirando a Charlie.  
El veterano se acercó y se le quedó mirándolo, Charlie estaba aterrorizado y negando con su cabeza una y otra vez llorando a mares, y lo sabía porque a pesar de tener una mordaza, oía sus gemidos y lamentos, como pidiendo clemencia, y es que un pene no se recupera con algo así. El veterano Rogers se agachó y le sacó la mordaza con delicadeza y con la misma le limpió las lagrima –Oh, muchacho asustado, esa carita era la misma que pusiste cuando te obligué a mamarme la polla antes de que me la arrancaras maldito depravado─ y sin más le metió una cachetada tan sonora que hasta yo gemí del susto. Quería detenerlo.  
─No, por favor, no, yo lamento mucho lo que hice, se lo juro, pero déjenme marchar, por favor─ suplicaba el pobre. –Tengo un hijo, quiero verlo crecer. Tengo una familia y soy su único sustento, señor.


	25. La muerte

Intervino uno de los perros. Lo reconocía, era uno de los que tipos que me habían follado el día antepasado –Señor, déjenos follarlo. O podríamos venderlo.  
─Sí, la verdad es que está muy bien, tienes una piel blanquita… creo que podríamos sacar por él, muy buen dinero. Eso sí, hay que tenerlo amarrado con alambre de púas y meterle unos ganchos en la boca para que el niño no muerda, ¿cierto? Es por que te gusta morder. Solo… te podríamos tener un mes más, luego te amarraría afuera para que todos y quien sea te metas cosas en el culo o te follen hasta que queden bien deslechaditos, y todo será por lo que me hiciste, ¿no? ¿Te gusta la idea St, George?  
─NO, no, por favor, por favor─ lloraba el pobre muchacho.  
─Sí, creo que sacaremos un buen dinero, además se me ocurren más cosas, me saldrán más ideas, espera... También podría hacer que todos los hombres te golpeen hasta morir, eso suena genial, y estaría encantado de ver, pero ya veremos, por ahora descansa unos minutos St, George. Disfruta de la hermosa vida que te queda─ dijo mientras salía por la habitación con sus secuaces.  
El pobre chico se quedó llorando y suplicando ayuda, yo no sabía qué hacer o qué decirle para hacer que se calmara, era como si supiera que esos hombres no mentían y que estaban dispuestos a hacer cumplir sus ideas. Intenté desatarme para salir de aquella situación, y Charlie me imitó, se le veía desesperado. Pero no conseguimos nada más que sofocarnos y aumentar la tensión un poco más. Al momento volvieron a entrar. Uno de ellos cogió a Charlie y lo levantó, éste intentó patalear, pero con las piernas atadas poco tenía que hacer, más que solo demostrar su debilidad y lo vulnerable que se encontraba lo único que consiguió era que otro de los del bando ayudara a su compañero para llevarlo hacia otro lugar. Uno de esos hombres me cogió del cuello de la camiseta y me llevaron arrastrando detrás por el suelo sin importarles nada.  
Nos llevaron a una habitación, había una gran cama de madera, pero que tiene seguros de madera, una cámara con un trípode y poco más, a mí me dejaron en un rincón sin la mordaza y pude respirar mejor, a Charlie lo arrojaron encima de la cama como si fuera una bolsa de basura. Uno de ellos se puso a grabar, mientras el jefe le daba latigazos en el cuerpo con un cinturón sin procurar en donde le caían: rostro, pecho, espalda, piernas, ya a pesar de que estaba vestido, se notaban muy dolorosos, y luego otros dos más se arrojaron sobre el cómo fieras. Empezaron a arrancarle toda la ropa a jirones mientras lo retenían contra su voluntad; uno más se unió a ello mientras el veterano observar. Charlie, no hacía más que gritar y resistirse, pero entre tres hombres que la doblaban en tamaño, poco tenía que hacer.  
Evidentemente lo iban a violar, e iban a grabar todo y luego lo venderían en el mercado porno a buen precio, unos auténticos cerdos. Grabaron cada humillación mientras le escupían la cara y lo obligaban a pedir más. Yo no hacía más que gritarles para que lo dejasen, pero la verdad es que cuando empecé a ver cómo lo desnudaban, no pude por menos ponerme a rezar con más y más fuerza.  
Cuando estaba completamente desnudo, seguía atado de pies y manos, así que era como una gacela enredada en una cerca de alambres mientras un león se acercaba parsimoniosamente a comérselo. Uno de los grandes perros se tumbó a su lado y le metió una enorme y afilada polla por la boca. Me di cuenta del miedo con el que hacia aquello pues el pobre no daba abasto con tanta carne en su boca, le costaba respirar.  
─Chupa puta, chúpamela─ le decía, mientras otro de los secuaces se había puesto detrás a su lado y no hacía más que magrearle los pezones y pellizcárselos, el tercero estaba entre sus piernas, le empezaba meter varios dedos sin importar los gritos que soltaba.  
Así lo tuvieron un rato, luego decidieron desatarlo, ahora entre dos de ellos lo sujetaron de los brazos, un tipo se había puesto entre sus piernas y se disponía a perforarlo de nuevo. Los otros dos mientras lo sujetaban lo golpeaban en la cabeza y no paraban de insultarlo ─Putito, te vamos a reventar y no verás jamás a tu familia─ Charlie lloraba desconsoladamente, entonces se paralizó, su cuerpo se combó y estiró y dio un gran grito pues un hombre se la acababa de meter entera sin pretexto alguno o aviso.  
─AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH─ gritó agitando su cabeza y enloqueciendo con sus movimientos por huir.  
Fue su única respuesta, ahora ese hombre mientras se lo follaba lo podía sujetar mejor, así que los otros empezaron a aprovechar para pasear sus pollas por sus caderas o metérselo por la boca. Charlie casi no podía moverse, y aquel perro lo perforaba con una violencia increíble que podía sentir como Charlie se iba despidiendo de su vida. El tiempo parecía prolongarse hasta el infinito mientras Charlie ponía sus pies en el infierno actual de nuevo. No sé cuánto tiempo lo estuvo follando aquel hombre pero me tapé los oídos y cerré mis ojos para no ver nada de aquello, pero sé que se corrieran encima de su cuerpo, mientras los otros del bando se corrían en su boca y lo obligaba a tragárselo todo. Vi que Charlie casi no tenía ya fuerzas y cuando me miró, pensó que aquello había acabado, pero al salir hombre de su culo ensangrentado, su hueco fue ocupado por el tercero que quería correrse de nuevo, tenía una polla más pequeña, así que le fue menos doloroso, pero éste se movía como una mala bestia.   
Los otros estaban sentados a su lado, restregándose la polla contra el cuerpo del joven, que no hacía más que lloriquear y patalear con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Le golpearon la cabeza y le pusieron una rodilla sobre el cuello aplastándolo. Al poco el tercero se corrió, y Charlie recibió toda la carga dentro, pensé que con los empujones que la daba le iba a salir el semen por todos lados. Ocupó el resto de su fuerza y con una mano, tomó su cadenilla y la apretó mientras me miraba con su cara roja, adolorida y sufriente. La arrancó de su cuello y con las últimas fuerzas la arrojó a donde estaba. No necesitó decirme más.   
─No─ negué, pero la cabeza de Charlie ya había caído.  
Los hombres se retiraron minutos después de que vieron que Charlie había dejado de poner resistencia y que ahora había dejado de moverse. Se alteraron y se alejaron con sus pollas erectas mientras yo luchaba por levantarme para acercarme.   
El jefe sonrió y se encogió de hombros –Igual iba a acabar muerto hoy día.  
Me puse de rodillas y le limpié el rostro de todas las puerquesas mientras en una de mis manos mantenía su cadenilla con su nombre y su dirección. Jamás en mi vida había visto la mirada de alguien al borde de la muerte, y es que después de estar días encerrado, de sufrir maltratos, de ser violado y amedrentado, su cuerpo había dejado de resistir más. Se quebró y murió, en una cama, asustado, siendo abusado y golpeado una y otra vez hasta que las manos de los hombres dolían. Murió.   
Charlie St. Murió.


	26. Los ojos cubiertos

Me quedé tirado en el suelo, esperando a ver qué era lo que pensaban hacer conmigo, no fue hasta que debió haber llegado otra persona que aparte de que los regaño, les dijo. ─¿Bueno ahora que hacemos con este tipo?, si lo soltamos ahora, de seguro va a contar todo. Pónganle la mordaza y asegúrense de que no haga tato ruido.  
Otro de los tipos dijo ─Pero él no sabe, ni quiénes somos, además lo podemos dejar aquí amordazado por unos días hasta ver qué hacemos con el cuerpo, y luego lo soltamos.  
Fue cuando uno crucé mis ojos con el veterano Rogers ─Mejor le damos un tiro en la cabeza, y lo dejamos aquí encerrado, hasta que se pudra, además nadie lo va a encontrar en mucho tiempo.   
Si en ese momento yo estaba asustado, cuando escuché al viejo hablar así como si yo no fuera nada y decir esas palabras, me entró un pánico tremendo de que me fueran a matar. No, eso no podía pasar, luché y nadé mucho para morir en la orilla. Me dejaron tirado en el piso junto al cuerpo de Charlie en la cama y los escuché salir a pasos firmes como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y acababan de matar a un chico, y ahora continuaban discutiendo entre ellos, qué hacer conmigo y seguro que planeaban un asesinato. Fue cuando uno de ellos, dijo, mientras se alejaba. ─Por lo menos si fuera maricón le pudiéramos comer el culo. Yo me he quedado con ganas…  
Ni tan siquiera había llegado a pensar en tener sexo con otro hombre de nuevo, y mucho menos que me fueran a dar por el culo aquellos tipos que habían matado a un compañero. Pero ante la amenaza real, de que me fueran a pegar un tiro en la cabeza, o yo me dejase dar por el culo, les aseguro que no me costó mucho trabajo, el tomar la decisión de que si para seguir viviendo, debía dejar que me dieran por el culo, o hacer cualquier otra cosa que a ellos se les ocurriera. Así lo haría, al fin y al cabo, en esos momentos, yo no pensaba salir corriendo a contarle a todo el mundo, que un grupo de militares, me habían abusado en manada y me habían comido el culo. Ya lo había hecho antes, solo sería una última vez pero aquello no me aseguraba el regreso a casa. Deseaba tanto que alguien viniera a mi rescate, que algo ocurriera para que ellos se retiraran y que me dejaran con el tiempo suficiente como para huir. Con algo de pesar, tomé la cadena de Charlie y la guardé en el bolsillo con velcro de mi pantalón con mucha dificultad al estar atado.

Por lo que cuando tras pasar un largo rato, salieron y me dejaron solo allí, hasta el día siguiente en donde ellos regresaron, volví a escucharlos preguntarse entre ellos que hacían conmigo. En ese instante uno de ellos, EL veterano se acercó diciendo ─Voy a quitarle la mordaza, a ver si nos da alguna idea─ Y mientras los otros se reían, el tipo ese de la voz gruesa, me la arrancó la mordaza de un solo golpe de nuevo. 

Casi de inmediato, yo comencé a decirles, de manera desesperada.   
─Por lo que más quieran, háganme lo que ustedes quieran conmigo, pero no me maten, no me hagan daño, yo estoy dispuesto a dejarme hacer lo que quieran, pero no me maten. Solo quiero irme a casa, no diré nada. Yo solo no quiero estar aquí.  
Así que mientras yo repetías esas palabras una, y otra vez tratando de convencerlos, de que no me fueran a matar, el resto de ellos se reía con fuertes carcajadas. Hasta que uno de ellos, el veterano Rogers, dijo ─Ya lo escucharon chicos, podemos hacerle lo que nos dé la gana, en ese instante, tanto yo, como ellos quedamos en silencio. Mientras que él continuó, diciendo lo inservible que yo le era y se puso detrás de mí y pude escuchar el ruido que hace un arma cuando se carga, me preguntó ─¿Sabes que es ese sonido?  
─Sí─ le respondí con voz casi inaudible cerrando mis ojos y pensando en Dios.   
Y el continuó hablando. Ya sabes si haces el menor intento por escapar, me vas a obligar a usar esto, y darte un tiro, en medio de esa bonita frente blanca. Asentí suavemente con la cabeza para que no me hicieran nada, no iba a morir, no lo quería. Pero si debía pasar por el infierno una vez más con tal de regresar a casa, lo haría.  
Evidentemente para mí, fue bien claro el mensaje, de inmediato, dijo ─Bueno desátenle.  
Yo, antes de que alguien se me acercase a soltar las sogas con que me habían atado, les dije ─Si desátenme, pero pónganme una venda de los ojos, así no podré verles, no quiero recordar esto, por favor.   
Eso desde luego les pareció razonable, a quien fuera que estuviera en ese lugar. Ni bien pasaron unos cuantos segundos me desataron y alguien sostuvo mi cabeza para ponerme una venda, de aquellas bandadas dobladas y luego esa misma voz dirigiéndose a mí, me dijo ─Ahora lo que todos nosotros queremos, es que te quites la ropa. Y una vez que lo hayas hecho, quiero que te arrodilles, para que comiences a mamar la verga de mis hombres.


	27. Juega el papel

En ese instante pensé, es mejor que digan aquí le rompieron el culo, y lo pusieron a mamar como puto, a que digan aquí murió, así que, tímidamente, y mostrando que me encontraba en esos instantes sumamente asustado, me arrodillé en el suelo de mejor manera pues me dolían las rodillas. Comencé a quitarme la ropa con mucho cuidado y poniéndola en el suelo en donde acomodé mis rodillas para evitar el dolor. Retiré de mi cuerpo todo lo que llevaba puesto hasta que quedé completamente desnudo. Supongo que mi piel blanca contrastaba con lo oscuro y frio del lugar que se veía muerto y terrífico con aquellos hombres allí dentro.   
Quedé desnudo, entre ellos. Mi cuerpo temblaba y en mi mente solo me preparaba para aguantar una vez más.   
Ya cuando quedé completamente a su merced, ese mismo tipo dijo ─Bueno muchacho, quiero que te pongas a mamar la verga de estos hombres.   
Así que procurando no hacerlo enfadar, comencé a levantar mi mano derecha, cuando me topé con las piernas de alguien que se había puesto delante de mí. Tanteando con mis manos, temblando, lentamente fui subiendo guiándome por el filo de su pantalón, y de esa manera, fácilmente localicé su miembro, procurando no pensar en lo que yo estaba por ponerme hacer. Abrí mi boca, y tras tener su miembro entre mis manos, lo fui dirigiendo poco, a poco en dirección a mi boca. Continuamente y de manera repetitiva me seguía diciendo mentalmente a mí mismo, es mejor que me ponga a mamar, a que me metan un tiro en la cabeza. Ni bien me había dirigido su verga dentro de mi boca, que me puse a mamar. 

Al principio, no dejé de escuchar a uno que otro de los presentes decir, que yo tenía un lindo culo, por lo que supe que en cosa de pocos momentos, de seguro alguno de ellos me estaría penetrando, por lo que me seguí diciendo lo mismo. El tipo al que le estaba mamando su verga, prácticamente me estaba ahogando con ella, pero mi temor a que se molestase conmigo, hizo aguantarme hasta las ganas de vomitar.   
Pero al parecer no contento con eso, el veterano Rogers con una voz lejana me dijo mientras yo continuaba succionando una polla ─Estas muy seriecito, quiero que te portes como un verdadero mariconcito, trata de imitar a uno, o mejor aún pórtate como si fueras una mujer, eso sería muy bueno, pues no hemos tenido a una desde hace mucho y sería bueno que mis hombres se sientan a gusto.  
En mi mente visualice lo que estaba haciendo, me veía del todo desnudo con la venda en los ojos, arrodillado frente a un tipo sin rostro alguno, mamando su verga erecta, de manera muy mecánica. De inmediato comencé a verme, o visualizarme, aunque en la misma posición, y frente al mismo tipo sin rostro, pero actuando, como si eso de estar mamando su verga me gustase, sacándomela de la boca, y mientras la mantenía sostenida entre mis dedos, con voz femeninamente aflautada, le decía ─Me encanta. Dame más  
En ese momento, comencé actuar de la manera en que él me lo había ordenado, tratando de hablar de manera femenina, sumisa y sacando su verga de mi boca, y mientras la sostenía entre mis dedos, le decía, algo similar a lo que había pensado. Con mi lengua, y mis labios, lamí y besé de manera repetida la cabeza de su verga. Para luego volver a introducirla dentro de mi boca, para seguir mamándosela, como si realmente eso me gustase, y mucho, pero la verdad en mi mente solo recordaba a mi familia y mi regreso a casa  
En mi mente les deseaba lo peor a pesar de que, honestamente, a Dios no le gustara aquello.


	28. Necesito irme

Yo estaba de lo más concentrado en continuar mamando, adorando, chupando, lamiendo, y hasta besando su verga. Cuando uno de sus compañeros, dijo ─Ves ahora si me provoca comerle el culo al maricón este, y de inmediato sentí que un par de manos me agarraban por la cintura. Haciendo que me levantase del piso, mientras aún continuaba chupándosela a alguien. En mi mente vi claramente todo, como después de hacer que me pusiera de pie, y aun con el torso inclinado hacia adelante, mientras continuaba mamando la verga al primero, el segundo tipo, con sus pies, me obligó a que separase las piernas. Sus manos las sentí agarrando mis nalgas blancas, una y otra vez, como masajeándolas ─La verdad es que tiene un culito provocativo.   
Sentí que me dio una ardiente nalgada. Yo sumisamente, y por el temor a que no me fueran a meter un tiro, si me ponía machito, continué mamando, dejando que ese segundo tipo hiciera con mi culo lo que se le antojase. Ya había pasado por esto antes así que solo debía concentrarme.  
A los pocos segundos sentí esa cosa, dura y caliente, presionando contra mi apretado esfínter, y fue cuando lo escuché decirme ─Si quieres que te duela, y que te rompa el culo de verdad, sigue poniéndolo bien duro, que como sea te voy a meter la verga. Pero si prefieres, relájate, para que no te duela tanto.   
Tenía razón.  
Casi como por arte de magia, caí en cuenta de que me encontraba sumamente tenso, por lo que procuré relajarme, sentí sus dedos llenos de su propia saliva seguramente, embadurnando mi apretado esfínter, introduciéndolos lentamente, mientras que yo me decía a mi mentalmente, “Tú no eres homosexual, haces esto, única, y exclusivamente para que no te vallan a matar metiéndote un tiro en la cabeza”  
Todo acabaría pronto si solo me dejaba hacer por ellos.   
A los pocos segundos, los dedos los sustituyeron nuevamente por su verga, fue cuando comencé a sentir como lentamente comenzó a penetrarme, tomándome por la cintura, apretándome contra su cuerpo, su verga se fue abriendo paso dentro de mi cuerpo. El dolor era poco menos que insoportable, pero ante el temor de recibir un tiro, continué aguantando y mamando.  
Todo lo que me había pasado antes, me había preparado para esto.  
Así que llegó el momento en que mientras a uno le mamaba su verga, el otro me tenía bien clavado por el culo. No deje de recibir esas ardientes nalgadas, una y otra vez, hasta que de manera quizás involuntaria, comencé a mover mis caderas, lo que a su vez me hizo sentir algo que jamás nunca había sentido. Mi trasero se sentía picante, ardiente y dolía, pero dentro, aquella verga, tocaba mi próstata y jamás la había sentido de tal manera.  
A medida que seguí haciéndole sexo oral, y moviendo mí culo para satisfacer al segundo hombre, en parte aun, y a pesar de lo asustado que me encontraba, sentí algo nuevo y extraño, ya que comencé también en gran parte a disfrutar de lo que me estaban haciendo. Así que a medida que ocasionalmente dejaba de mamar, para mantenerlos a ellos dos contentos, les decía en un tono de voz afeminado y sumiso, lo mucho que todo eso me estaba gustando. Ellos solo me veían y sonreían.  
De momento al tipo que le mamaba su verga comenzó a venirse prácticamente dentro de mi garganta, por lo que para evitar las náuseas, casi de inmediato me tragué gran parte de su semen, hasta que él finalmente, bien contento sacó su verga de mi boca. Yo aún no me había hecho a la idea de que me había tragado, casi de manera voluntaria, toda la corrida de ese tipo, cuando de momento me topé con otra verga frente a boca, quizás algo más pequeña, pero verga al fin. Así que tratando de satisfacer a su dueño, a medida que la fui agarrando entre mis dedos, y antes de introducirla en mi boca, comencé a lamerla. Al tiempo que el otro tipo continuaba dándome salvajemente por el culo.   
El resto del tiempo que estuve secuestrado por esos tipos, en infinidad de ocasiones, ellos me obligaron a que continuase dejando que me dieran por el culo, o que les mamase sus pollas, mientras que yo actuaba así porque había descubierto que eso realmente me gustaba. Permanecí encerrado en ese lugar como una semana, en el que perdí la cuenta de las veces que me dieran por el culo, o me pusieran a chupar.   
Luego de aquel tiempo, siento que se cansaron de mí o que quizá ya todo había acabado. Me sacaron la venda de los ojos y me sacaron de aquel lugar, y sentí un golpe en la cabeza, en el vientre y otros más en la cara. Yo estaba tan débil que apenas podía abrir los ojos y sentía mi cuerpo tan casado. Me dejaron tal y como me encontraba, o sea desnudo sin nada de ropa, y con en medio del campamento, cerca de un camino poco transitado al final del lindero, a eso de las doce de la noche. Creo.  
Apenas sentí que ellos se habían ido, esperé unos pocos minutos, y me puse de pie. Todo mi cuerpo olía, a sexo, sudor, y semen de hombre. Caminé por el desolado camino por un largo rato, hasta que un militar al verme andando desnudo comenzaba a acercarse a mí, y luego otro. Con mi ojo hinchado y con mi frente rota, seguro por uno de los golpes, levanté mis brazos mientras me tambaleaba para no caer. Cuando ellos llegaron, y les conté que un tipo, me había asaltado, lo primero que me preguntó uno de los militares fue ¿Te violaron, verdad? Y ya saben lo que dice el dicho: “el que calla, otorga” por lo que al quedarme callado, sin que yo dijera más nada, ellos entendieron que en efecto eso había pasado.   
─Jonas… Llévenme con él. Por favor. Necesito irme.


	29. 3 semanas y 4 días.

Al regresar a al galpón de Jonas, me ayudó demasiado. Y curó cara parte de mi cuerpo con cariño y con dulzura, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarme de más. Poco a poco se fueron enterando de lo que me había sucedido, pues Evans también parecía entrar y salir del galpón de vez en cuando. A Jonas le comenté lo sucedido, y procuré que mis días allí continuasen siendo de lo más normal. Hasta que dos días después, comencé a darme cuenta, que de manera casi involuntaria, mi mirada se me iba tras Jonas. Eso en ocasiones, hasta me hacía sentir, incomodo conmigo mismo. Y casualmente un día antes de marcharme por siempre, estando en el galpón, al entrar al baño para darme una última ducha, de frente me encontré a Jonas, que en ese instante secaba su cuerpo con una toalla, ya que seguramente terminaba de darse una ducha listo para irse a dormir  
Ambos nos quedamos viéndonos directamente a los ojos, pero a diferencia de otras muchas ocasiones en que me pudo haber ocurrido eso, bajé la mirada hasta clavarla en su miembro, y dejando caer mi toalla, di media vuelta, dándole por completo mi espalda, cerré la puerta del baño, y sin decirnos nada en lo absoluto, esperé. No por mucho tiempo realmente, ya que en cosa de segundos sentí sus húmedas manos sobre mis hombros, y su erecto miembro pegado a mis nalgas.   
Yo me incliné ligeramente, y en cosa de un momento ya me encontraba siendo felizmente penetrado por él. A quien no tan solo dejé que me penetrase, sino luego de haber descargado toda su leche dentro de mi culo, yo de manera voluntaria, tomé su miembro entre mis dedos, y tras lavárselo dentro de la ducha, con agua y jabón, lo dirigí a mi boca, para dedicarme a mamarlo por un buen rato.   
Después de ese primer encuentro voluntario, en donde le ayudé también a liberar su pesada carga, le sonreí, pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa y comprendí que ya no le causaba tanto morbo porque quizá ya no era del todo heterosexual  
Aquella noche pasó rápida y pensé en todo lo que me había ocurrido durante todo ese tiempo. En su totalidad, fueron tres semanas y cuatro días.   
Secuestrado y siendo la puta de tipos perversos y despiadados.


	30. Dios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAPÍTULO FINAL

El día era cálido y perfecto. De donde podía escuchar las aves y también los grandes tanques de guerra de aquel bando, retirándose. Así mismo, quienes quedaban eran pocos. Muy pocos.  
─Buen día─ dijo Jonas perezoso a las 6 de la mañana, cuando yo ya estaba listo. Nos iríamos por el lado oeste hasta avanzar a la zona de guerra, en donde a las 07:00 horas, parte de mi bando me iría a recoger. Así lo había pactado Nick y eso sería lo mínimo que podía hacer. No, no le había perdonado, y probablemente nunca lo haga. No sentí más que odio y vergüenza cada vez que escucho su nombre. A veces vomito.  
Recuerdo que caminamos aproximadamente 15 minutos y luego él se detuvo en seco. Durante este tiempo ninguno había dicho ninguna palabra, pero era más que obvio que el quería disculparse de nuevo y que yo aceptaría sus disculpas. Yo me sentía desesperado por ver a alguien de mi bando llegar a mí, pero no. Seguimos caminando y el comenzó a preparar su garganta y simplemente sabía lo que vendría.  
─Yo…Solo quiero decir que, lo acepto. Soy un perverso animal y sé que necesito ayuda, y la tomaré. Sé también que lo que te hice no tiene perdón y nada es excusa para ello. Pero me gustaste. Dejarte ir la primera vez me dolió mucho, y luego cuando te vi tan roto y lastimado no duré en ayudarte a pesar de que Evans tuviera que vigilarme 24/7.  
Me quedé en silencio por que la verdad no me importaba mucho.  
─Cuando te vi así… tan frágil y delicado, me di cuenta de que yo fui quien te metió en todo eso y me lamentaré el resto de mi vida.  
─Pues si te sirve de consuelo, estoy vivo, cosa que Charlie no pudo lograr. Y creo que los otros chicos tampoco─ dije rápidamente sin prestarle más de mi atención y caminando con paso firme.  
─Shawn….─ por primera vez había dicho mi nombre. –Perdóname tú, yo no puedo hacerlo. He sido una bestia toda mi vida. Mi hermano sabe lo que he hecho, todos mis superiores lo saben. Estoy amenazado. Si regreso, ellos me harán lo mismo─ y se detuvo. Estábamos en una amplia planicie y de fondo empezaba a verse el bosque en donde mi campamento estaría, aproximadamente a unos 4 kilómetros.  
Le miré deteniéndome también y abriendo mis brazos ─¿Puedo hacer algo? No. Tú deberías estar en la cárcel. Mataron a un chico… tenia familia… Tenía un hijo y una esposa y ella madurará viuda y el niño estará sin padre, y gracias a ti casi corro la misma suerte.  
Agachó la cabeza y dijo –Lo sé─ Seguido de eso llevó su mano la cintura trasera del pantalón y saco un arma y se apuntó en la cabeza. –Lo siento tanto.  
Pude ver que su mano temblaba y que por primera vez estaba llorando –Hey, hombre, baja el arma.  
Negó –Mierda. Lo jodí todo. Me gustabas tanto y lo arruiné. Todos te tocaron. Pasaste un infierno por mí y dejé que mataran a Charlie.  
─Sí, pero Dios, me ayudó a seguir y aguantar un poco más. Hubiera muerto la segunda noche, pero no. Me hubieran asesinado al menos cinco veces… No sabes las veces que estuve al borde de morir y no lo hice porque Dios me cuidó y mi alma le pertenece y sabe que soy una buena persona─ le dije acercándome y mirándole.  
─Yo no lo soy─ dijo llorando. –No soy una buena persona. Mi vida está acabada. Me sacarán del servicio militar, mi hermano le dirá a mis padres y ellos me darán la espalda.  
Negué y miré al cielo –Mira Jonas…Lo que hiciste fue horrible, lo sabes y me alegra que lo reconozcas. No sé si puedas recuperarte mediante ayuda o algo por el estilo, pero si decides cambiar, debes empezar desde ahora bajando el arma de tu cabeza… Matándote no solucionas nada. Dijiste que eras muy hombre, pues es momento de ser hombre y enfrenar las consecuencias de tus actos.  
Llevé mi mano al arma y se la quité. Él se quedó allí como ido y avergonzado de lo que había hecho. Plantear morirse no es bonito. –Es tiempo de que regreses a tu campamento. Yo puedo seguir solo. Tengo agua y algo de comida para aguantar unos minutos más hasta que vengan por mí.  
─…Sí.  
Le miré, guardé el arma en mi cinturilla y prometí que la guardaría para mí mismo. –Vete Jonas, no te deseo lo peor, porque ya vives allí, pero si decides seguir a Dios, quizá él logre perdonarte. Yo no lo haré y estoy bien así.  
Jonas sintió y fingió una sonrisa ─¿Un abrazo?  
Negué y se sintió tan bien reusarme a hacerlo.  
Jonas miró al suelo más avergonzado y se limpió la humedad de su cara –sí, claro, lo entiendo─ dio la vuelta y empezó a irse por donde habíamos venido. Me quedé unos minutos viéndole marcharse. Su paso se sentía perdido y tiste, pero miré al cielo y había jurado ver como un rayo de sol empezaba a caer sobre él. Le pedí a dios que sanara su alma y que en un futuro cuidara de él.  
Y en ese momento, cuando ya empezaba a dar la vuelta para seguir mi rumbo, le vi. Estaba lejos, pero no tanto como para distinguir su rostro blanco y mejillas quemadas por el sol. El cabello castaño le brillaba y levantaba una mano saludándome. Su sonrisa…aquella sonrisa tan vivaz y energética… podría escuchar sus carcajadas de emoción al verme. Sonreía y a pesar de que su reflejo no era tan claro, podía sentir que Charlie estaba alegre de que yo lo hubiera logrado. Llevé mi mano al bolsillo y saqué la cadenilla en donde estaba su placa y me la puse en el cuello junto con la mía y prometí, mirándole, que buscaría su dirección, su casa, y su familia y se la entregaría. Sabía que sería un momento emotivo y que Charlie estaría encantado con la idea.  
Estaba allí, como a cien metros, se movía de acuerdo a mis pasos, era el, no había duda… La gracia de Dios me había dado la dicho de verlo sonreír, porque antes, no había podido hacerlo.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL, GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ. SI DESEAS PUEDES DEJAR ALGÚN COMENTARIO, Y COMPARTE LA HISTORIA CON TUS AMIGOS. GRACIAS :)


End file.
